Remembering
by psychncislover
Summary: Perry is upset that his boys don't remember, so he confiscates an unused blueprint of a Remember-inator from his nemesis's house. Also, LOVEMUFFIN has now amped up their game and are after the agents of the Tri-State area! Why? **Kinda On Hiatus**
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: THE ANIMALS CAN ALL UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER BUT THE HUMANS ONLY HEAR THE ANIMAL SOUND. IM ALSO TAKING THE IDEA OF DARREN BEING THE MAIN MEANIE FROM THE STORY BY Wakkowarnerlover CALLED JEALOUSY. HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. THANKS SO MUCH!_

* * *

><p>Perry looked at the photos he uploaded again before closing them down with a sigh and headed to the elevator. It's been 2 weeks since the other dimension adventure happened and Major Monogram called all the animal agents involved for a meeting to go over the reports turned in. He went to the tube that'd bring him to the conference room of the agency and slid in. A few minutes later, the tube dropped him off at another elevator and he got in, riding it down to the conference room. When the elevator got to the correct floor, he heard the agents inside murmuring and talking. The elevator door opened and he just walked out, not looking at anyone. He was still upset and a little mad about Phineas and Ferb getting their memories wiped. He was the luckiest platypus in the world to have such loving and awesome owners like he does. He would've gladly given up being a secret agent and let his boys keep their memories of that day but his boys wanted to keep him and wanted him to keep his job, so they got their memories wiped as well as the others involved in the battle.<p>

Perry finally came out of his thoughts long enough to notice that a) Major Monogram and Carl hadn't shown up yet and b) the other animals had stopped talking as soon as he walked in the room. He met each of the agents' eyes, and saw in them respect, amazement, and in some, confusion. He wasn't in the mood to talk with them, so he just headed over to his chair and sat down. He still didn't hear anyone talking but he just stared down at the table, waiting for Major Monogram to show up so he could get the meeting over with and go back home to Phineas and Ferb.

"Why did you do it?" Perry's head snapped up and he looked over at who spoke: Darren the Duck.

"Why did I do what?" Perry asked, confused.

"From what the report said, you could of easily kept your cover in tact if you'd have let the Platyborg hit the humans." Darren said and Perry heard murmurs of agreement from some of the other agents.

How he said humans with some resentment and disgust made a low growl come out of Perry's throat. He saw some of the agents shrink back a bit in their chair, but he continued to glare at Darren. Darren seemed unaffected, but Perry's eyes picked up a little fear. _Good,_ Perry thought. He again looked at every agent before he spoke.

"There was no way I could just stand there and let the Platyborg hit my owners with as much force as he did me. They don't know how to handle a hit like we were trained to." Perry said as calmly as possible.

"So?" Darren said.

"Phineas and Ferb would of been hurt!" Perry exclaimed.

"Why would it matter?" Darren asked mildly.

Perry growled some again. "Because I love them, and not only are they my owners, they are also my best friends. Anyone else have any questions?" Perry asked with some venom.

"Where did those inventions we used come from?" Sally the Squirrel asked.

That made Perry smile with pride. "Those inventions were made by Phineas and Ferb."

"There's no way your humans built all those at once." Darren said snidely.

"They built all those over the course of the summer." Perry said, again glaring at him. "I just did the same thing I would do with Doofenschmirtz's inventions, I copied them and then replicas were made for the fight."

"Where did you have room to have all of that replicated?" Conner the Chicken asked.

"My lair." Perry answered.

"Wow." Darren said. "Not only did you blow your cover, you also allowed humans in your secret lair. What is wrong with you?"

This duck was really making Perry mad. "They were the only ones I trusted to help me as well as the only ones capable of helping me. All of you guys were beaten by the time I showed up and then we were all almost beaten if Phineas hadn't shown up."

"You put your trust in humans?" Darren asked like it was the craziest thing he'd ever heard.

"Yes." Perry answered, trying to stay calm. "Phineas and Ferb are two of the most amazing people I've ever known as well as the best inventors I'd ever met. We would of lost without them. Deal with it."

"They're still human. You just can't trust them." Darren said. "They are good-for-nothing, stupid, smelly humans."

This time Perry's growl was so loud and angry that all the animals literally pushed their chairs back. "Do _not _talk about them that way. _Ever_."

The glare sent to Darren shut his mouth finally. Not that any of the animals would admit this, Perry is the best out of them and could easily take any of them down. The six other animals owned by humans, (Pinky the Chihuahua, Devon the Dog, Carrie the Cat, Terry the Turtle, Ferdinand the Frog and Beaker the Bunny), understood where Perry was coming from and respected him for it. The other agents not owned by humans were afraid of Perry right now though.

Perry went back to staring at the table, done talking. He really wished Phineas and Ferb could remember everything. He would have no doubt that they'd want help him, but he would have to insist that they couldn't; they would probably end up making him amazing gadgets that he could use on missions. He unconsciously gripped the locket with the photos of a younger him, Phineas and Ferb that was back to hanging around his neck. He found it in the key part he installed into the computer system without Major Monogram's knowledge. Before the battle, he just used that as a keypad to enter the replication chamber. He always loved to come home from his missions and just look at what amazing thing his boys built that day.

Perry glanced up when he heard the door at the other side of the room open, and Major Monogram and Carl walked in; Monogram sat while Carl stood next to him. Monogram started talking but Perry tuned out. He already had a private meeting with him, so he knew where things were going. He found himself looking down at his watch, checking the time, waiting for this to be over. After an hour, Monogram got through everything he needed to, so he called the meeting to an end.

"We'll be having a little get together in the other room, so anybody who wants to go, go through the door I came through." Major Monogram said.

Perry got up and headed back to the elevator he first came through, not saying anything. He felt everyone's eyes on him, but he just ignored them. He got in the elevator, and when the door was about to close, Pinky slid in.

"You okay?" Pinky asked.

Perry just shrugged.

"It's okay to be upset. I'm a little upset too. Even though Isabella never actually saw me, she at least knew the agency existed. Sometimes this job can stink." Pinky said.

Perry gave the Chihuahua a little smile. "So, why aren't you staying behind?"

"Isabella will worry." Pinky said, shrugging. The elevator opened to Pinky's tube and he waved. "See you around."

"Bye." Perry said.

He rode the elevator to his tube and then rode that to his lair. He walked over to his chair and just sat there for a few seconds before resting his arm on the table in front of him, laying his head on it, and started crying, sad tears as well as angry ones. Though he didn't show it, the things Darren said about his owners really hurt him. Phineas and Ferb are everything to him and loved by so many people that it's really hard to hear bad things about them. About five minutes later, he heard a beep come from the giant screen above him. He wiped his eyes quickly, thinking it was Monogram, but stopped when he saw it wasn't. The screen was split into ten quadrants, each one showing an image of one of the security cameras set up around the house. The first thing he noticed was that it was raining outside, then he heard something. He turned up the volume and then he heard his name being called. He zoomed in on the top-left video, one of the ones watching the front of the house, and saw Phineas and Ferb in raincoats searching for him.

"He has to be out here Ferb. He isn't in the house." Perry heard Phineas say. "I'm really worried." He saw Ferb nod in agreement.

Perry felt a smile make its way onto his face, a smile out of love that his owners are so worried that they'd risk the downpour to look for him. He shut down everything in the lair and rode one of the tubes out to the secret entrance near the front yard. He waited until both were looking away, took his fedora off, got down on all fours and put his "mindless pet" act on. Perry left his hiding spot, walking over towards his boys, and chattered loudly, getting their attention.

"There you are Perry!" Phineas exclaimed, scooping the platypus up and hugging him. "You had us worried there boy."

Perry chattered contently and snuggled deeper into Phineas's hold as the three of them headed back into the house. From now on, he isn't going to care about how many bad things Darren says about humans, Perry will always know that his owners love and trust him. Phineas placed him down on the floor as both he and Ferb got out of their raincoats, hats and boots. Perry just shook the water off of his watertight fur, splashing both boys in the process, making them laugh.

"Hey mom!" Phineas called out. "We found Perry."

"That's good boys." Phineas's mom, Linda, shouted back. "Feed him and get to bed."

"Okay mom." Phineas said. "Come on Perry, let's get you some food."

"That's good. I'm starving." Perry said, but of course, Phineas and Ferb only heard chattering.

Phineas poured the food into the bowl and backed up. Perry walked over to his food dish and ate as fast as he could; he noticed both boys looked tired, but were waiting for him. Once they saw Perry was done, Phineas picked the platypus back up and headed upstairs. Perry crawled over to his pet bed and got comfortable. He watched his boys get their pajamas on, go through their nightly routine and crawl into bed.

"Goodnight Perry." Phineas said and turned off the light.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_**Animals who have owners:** Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua, Devon the Dog, Carrie the Cat, Terry the Turtle, Ferdinand the Frog, Beaker the Bunny (this one wasn't in the movie, but I added him cuz he's been in the tv series)_

_**Animals who don't have owners:** Darren the Duck, Petie the Pelican _(this one wasn't in the movie, but I added him cuz he's been in the tv series)_, Kyle the Kangaroo (this one wasn't in the movie, but I added him cuz he's been in the tv series), Lilly the Lizard, Conner the Chicken, Ricky the Raccoon, Peter the Panda, Sally the Squirrel, Mickey the Mouse, Porky the Pig (this one wasn't in the movie, but I added him cuz he's been in the tv series), __Olivia the Owl _(this one wasn't in the movie, but I added him cuz he's been in the tv series)_, __Henry the Hedgehog _(this one wasn't in the movie, but I added him cuz he's been in the tv series), Oran the Ostrich __(this one wasn't in the movie, but I added him cuz he's been in the tv series), Adam the Alligator __(this one wasn't in the movie, but I added him cuz he's been in the tv series), Billy the Bear __(this one wasn't in the movie, but I added him cuz he's been in the tv series)________


	2. Chapter 2

Perry woke up suddenly when a huge crack of thunder sounded. He blinked wearily and yawned. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard whimpering from somewhere in front of him. He got out of his bed, and headed towards the sound. When he got to the place between the boys' beds, he heard the whimpering to his left: Phineas's bed. He looked up at him and frowned before another clap of thunder sounded again, making Phineas cringe in his sleep. Perry crouched before hopping onto Phineas's bed and snuggling up to Phineas; he felt his boy put an arm over him. Safe and snug with Phineas, Perry heard him stop whimpering. This made Perry smile, snuggle down and fall back to sleep.

The next time Perry woke up, it was from the buzzing on his wrist. He blinked slowly, noticing that it was early in the morning and that the rain stopped. He wanted to ignore the buzzing and go back to sleep, but the watch kept buzzing, so he slowly extracted himself from Phineas's hold and jumped onto the ground. Double-checking to make sure both boys were still asleep, he stood up and placed his fedora on his head. Perry activated one of the secret entrances in his boys' room and slid down, landing on his chair. He sat for a second before Major Monogram blinked onto the screen.

"Ah, good morning Agent P. Sorry for the early wake up, but we wanted to check with you on how the Amnesia-inator was working on your owners." Monogram said. "You left yesterday before I could ask you then."

"You woke me up from my peaceful sleep for _that_?!" Perry exclaimed, but MM only heard angry chattering.

"I get that your upset, but its important that your owners have no memory of that day." MM said. "So, are their memories still wiped?"

Perry sighed angrily, but nodded.

"That's very good to hear Agent P." MM said. "Onto further matters, it seems that Dr. Doofenschmirtz has his daughter for the day and promised her he wouldn't do anything evil. So, that means you have today off. Enjoy your break. Monogram out."

Perry saluted as the screen went black then smiled the biggest smile he'd ever smiled. A whole day with Phineas and Ferb, not having to worry about traps or evil schemes or being caught by his boys in secret agent mode. He just gets to act like a platypus and enjoy whatever Phineas and Ferb decide to build. He slid out of his chair and shut everything down before heading to the elevator that would lead him to the hallway outside his boys' room. Once he was back in the house, he walked over to his boys' door and turned the knob so the door was open a crack. He then took his fedora off, got down on all fours and nudged the door open, walking in. He smiled as he saw his boys still asleep. He hopped back onto Phineas's bed and cuddled back up to him, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

"Morning Ferb." Perry heard Phineas say as he blinked his eyes open a few hours later. "And a good morning to you Perry."

"Morning Phineas." Perry said, chattering. "Morning Ferb."

His boys got ready and headed downstairs, so Perry followed them. Phineas filled his bowl with platypus food and then went to get his own breakfast ready. Perry ate his food in peace as Linda, Phineas and Ferb ate their breakfast and talked amongst themselves.

"Well boys, I'm off to run some errands." Linda said. "Try not to drive your sister crazy." She grabbed her things and left.

"So Ferb, what should we do today?" Phineas asked as they headed into the backyard.

Ferb shrugged.

"How about you Perry?" Phineas asked him, looking down. "Any ideas on what we should do today?"

"I don't know. I'm just happy to be here." Perry chattered.

"Ferb, grab the blueprints." Phineas said as Ferb produced the blueprints. "Very good. Let's see, what is something we haven't done yet? How about an invisibility chamber?" Ferb shrugged. "Nah, not today. What about a zoo at the end of a pinhead?"

Perry listened as Phineas kept searching through the blueprints they had and suggesting things to Ferb. He stretched out in the sun, chattering contently, and continued to watch the boys. About ten minutes later, he heard the gate door open, and he was immediately on alert. Although, at the moment, he is in his mindless pet mode, he will always have his agent instincts near the surface, observing and ready to protect Phineas and Ferb if needed. He instantly relaxed when he saw it was only Isabella and, this made Perry a bit happier, Pinky.

"Hey Phineas." Isabella said as she and Pinky walked over. "Whatcha doin'?"

"At the moment?" Phineas said, not even looking up from his blueprints. "Bouncing ideas off of Ferb." Phineas froze for a second before smiling. "Bouncing! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Let's make a giant trampoline!"

"That sounds like a great idea Phineas." Isabella said. "I'll call Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls to help!"

"Hey. Where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Under the tree." Ferb said as he cleaned up the blueprints.

Perry chattered his confirmation. He walked closer to the tree trunk so he was more in the shade and out of everyones way. He settled down then turned his head when he saw Pinky sit next to him.

"You get the day off too?" Perry asked, laying his chin down on his front paws.

"My nemesis is taking a beauty day." Pinky said, getting comfortable. "So, I thought I'd spend the day with Isabella."

"It's nice sometimes to just relax." Perry said. "I can't wait to see one of their inventions for real this time."

"What do you mean?" Pinky asked.

"I'm always at Doofenschmirtz's, foiling his evil schemes, so the only way I see their inventions are in the replication chamber. For some reason, their inventions are always gone by the time I get home." Perry said. "It's gonna be nice to see them actually build the things." Pinky nodded.

Perry and Pinky watched as the trampoline came together. Perry smiled in pride at the creation his owners built as Pinky stared up in awe. Perry just beamed and shrugged at his friend, just as impressed as Pinky. The project took up most of the morning and Perry had never been happier doing nothing. By this time, Perry was usually headed over to Doof's. It was nice to sit under the tree, hanging with Pinky and watching his boys work.

"Phineas!" Perry heard as Candace stomped her way outside.

"Hey Candace." Phineas said, adding the finishing touches. "What do you think of our giant trampoline? Sweet, huh?"

"Ooo!" Candace exclaimed. "You are _so_ busted! I'm calling mom." Candace left to go inside, her cellphone in hand.

"What was that about?" Pinky asked.

"She always does that, according to Phineas and Ferb." Perry said, standing up and stretching as he saw Phineas head over.

"Come on Perry." Phineas said. "Let's see how high this trampoline can bounce us."

"Let's go!" Perry chattered excitedly.

"See, even Perry is excited." Phineas said, picking the platypus up and heading over to a platform where Ferb and everyone else was standing.

"Come on Pinky." Isabella shouted. "You can come too."

Perry looked over as Pinky scampered to them. Isabella picked up the Chihuahua and pat his head. Ferb pulled a lever and they were sent up to the trampoline surface. When they reached the top, everybody walked out to the bouncy part and the bouncing started. As soon as Perry and Pinky were set down, they started bouncing up and around.

"This is so much fun!" Pinky exclaimed, bouncing up higher.

"I'm glad we had the day off." Perry shouted back.

"I wonder what the other agents are doing?" Pinky wondered aloud.

"Not having as much fun as we are, that's for sure." Perry said, flying right over Pinky.

"Phineas!" Candace shouted from the bottom of the trampoline. "Where are you?"

Phineas walked to the edge of the trampoline. "Up here Candace."

Perry bounced over to Phineas, a little worried about how close Phineas was to the edge. He came to a stop right beside Phineas, ready to grab him if needed. He watched as brother and sister shouted back and forth between each other, still on alert. He finally calmed down as Phineas moved away from the edge and back onto the bouncy part. They bounced through the afternoon before finally calling quits and heading back down. Perry watched in fascination as Ferb pressed a button and the whole trampoline folded down into a tiny box that Ferb put in his pocket.

"That was the best trampoline ever!" Isabella exclaimed, holding onto Pinky.

"It really was." Pinky said to Perry.

"Thanks." Perry said back as Phineas said the same thing to Isabella.

"Look mom!" Candace exclaimed as she burst through the gate door. "What do you think of that?!"

"Think of what Candace?" Linda asked.

Candace turned, then screamed. "But, but, but...it was right here! A giant trampoline!"

"How 'bout some snacks?" Linda said, heading inside, shaking her head at Candace's usual antics.

"I'll see you later Phineas." Isabella said. "Time to take Pinky for a walk."

"Bye Isabella." Phineas said, going inside.

"See ya Perry." Pinky said.

"Bye." Perry said, following Phineas in.

It was official. Today was the best day, besides the other dimension adventure, Perry has ever had. As he sat and watched Phineas and Ferb talk (well, Phineas talk), he felt his heart break a little. He wanted them to know about his other identity, to know he would rather spend every summer day with them, playing with their creations, then leaving and dealing with Doofenschmirtz. He walked over to Phineas and chattered loudly. Phineas looked down, smiled and picked Perry up, laying him in his lap and stroking him. Perry chattered contently, closing his eyes, and enjoyed being with Phineas. He wished every day was like this, and with that thought, he was lulled to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Perry woke up some hours later still on Phineas's lap, but saw that they had moved to the living room and were watching TV. Perry got up, stretched and yawned, before settling back down besides Phineas. He picked up the faint scent of some food, so he knew it was around dinner time. He glanced over at his boys, who were watching TV before glancing around the whole room, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. Sometimes it was hard to shut off his agent instincts and take it easy, but if he did that and something happened to his boys, he'd never forgive himself. So once he concluded everything was fine, he hopped off the couch and wandered around the rest of the house, making sure all was well too. As soon as he finished his sweep, he heard Phineas call for him.

"Perry!" Phineas called. "It's time for dinner."

Perry walked back down the stairs and over to the kitchen. "I'm here."

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said. "Ready for your dinner?"

Perry tried not to nod. _I'm just a mindless pet. _He reminded himself. _I'm just a mindless pet._ So Perry just chattered instead. Phineas poured his food in his bowl before sitting down with his family and eating their dinner; from the looks of it, it was taco night. After Perry finished his dinner, he snuggled in the pet bed next to his food dish and watched the family eat and talk.

"I'm telling you mom!" Candace said, exasperated. "The boys built a _huge_ trampoline right in the backyard! I am _not_ crazy."

"Of course not Candace." Linda said soothingly.

"It's true mom." Phineas said, chewing his taco. "It was so much fun! I wish you could of seen it. Even Perry enjoyed it."

"You boys have the wildest imaginations." Linda said, laughing.

Candace just humphed.

Perry held in his laughter at the exchange. About ten minutes later, everyone had finished their dinner and were clearing the table. Perry stayed in his bed, watching. After the dishes were done, Phineas squatted next to him and pat his head. Perry chattered happily at the feeling.

"Why don't you take Perry for a walk?" Linda suggested, drying her hands off.

"That's a great idea." Phineas said. "What do you think Perry? Want to go on a walk?"

"Yes!" Perry chattered excitedly.

Phineas laughed. "Come on Ferb. Let's get his leash."

All three of them headed to the front door where Phineas grabbed Perry's leash and slipped it over his head, settling it on his neck. They opened the door, heading outside and started on the walk; Perry saw they were heading into town. He listened as Phineas talked to Ferb and Ferb would answer sometimes. Perry looked around town, observing and taking everything in. It took them about ten minutes to get into the main part of town and Perry saw all the shops in town were starting to close down for the night. Phineas would say hi to everyone he knew, smiling and laughing. Perry just shook his head as they continued on. They reached the center of town before turning around and heading back home.

Phineas was looking at Ferb when he accidently bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry mister."

"It's no problem." The guy said and Perry froze as he recognized the voice. "Hey, is that a platypus?"

"Yeah." Phineas said, smiling. "This is our pet, Perry."

Perry turned around slowly as he came upon a sight that churned his stomach: his nemesis, Doofenschmirtz, and his owners talking. He took a deep breath in and out, trying to stay calm. He's been in this situation before, not that they remember, so he just needs to stay in his pet mode.

"Are all platypuses named Perry?" Doofenschmirtz asked, bewildered.

"In a perfect world, yes." Phineas said, smiling.

Perry hid a smile at the exchange. It was like a déjà vu moment for him. He chattered, trying to keep up his cover. It seemed that Phineas was going to stay and chat some more, which didn't sit well with Perry, so he started pulling on his leash, trying to get his boys to come with him.

"Perry, what are you doing?" Phineas said, pulling right back. "I'm trying to talk."

Perry chattered irritatedly and pulled again, this time using more of his strength. This time, he actually managed to pull Phineas a few inches towards him. He thought he finally got through to Phineas, but then Phineas pulled back on the leash again. Perry sighed, and this time he pulled with 95% of his full strength, finally pulling him and Ferb away from Doofenschmirtz.

"Well, it looks like our platypus wants to go home." Phineas said, shrugging.

"It's ok." Doofenschmirtz said. "I know how stubborn platypuses can be."

Perry looked back at him and chattered angrily before yanking at his leash one last time, finally getting his boys to leave. He sighed in relief and led his boys to their house. Phineas was back to talking to Ferb, but this time about what they could do tomorrow. Perry was relieved that Doofenschmirtz didn't recognize him or the boys and vise versa, so that means the Amnesia-inator is working fine. The thought didn't exactly make Perry feel any better, although Doofenschmirtz not remembering is good. He glanced down at the sidewalk as they neared the house.

"Hey Phineas!" Isabella shouted as they neared. "What'cha doin'?"

"Hi Isabella." Phineas said, coming to a stop. "We were just out on a walk with Perry."

Perry sat down, getting ready to wait through the conversation but smiled when he saw Pinky scamper over to Isabella.

"Wow, twice in one day." Perry joked.

"What are you doing out and about?" Pinky asked, sitting as well.

"Went on a walk." Perry said, running into Doofenschmirtz flashing though his mind again.

"You okay there Perry?" Pinky asked. "You look a little nauseous."

Perry shook his head, banishing the thoughts. "It's nothing terrible, just a bit scary."

"Well?" Pinky said.

"We ran into Doofenschmirtz on our walk." Perry said, cringing.

"Oh, wow." Pinky said. "Every agents worst fear, well agents with owners worst fear. What happened? Did he recognize you or the boys?"

"No, which was a relief." Perry said. "Nor did my boys recognize Doofenschmirtz, so we definitely know the Amnesia-inator is working."

"Which is both a good thing and a bad thing." Pinky said, reading Perry's mind.

"Exactly." Perry said, sighing. "It's just scary seeing your nemesis and your owners together. It seriously almost gave me a heart attack."

"Come on Perry." Phineas said, tugging on the leash. "Let's get home."

Perry waved at Pinky and followed his boys home. They went inside the house and Phineas took off his leash. Perry walked over to his water dish and gulped some down; he didn't realize he was so thirsty. He noticed that his boys already went upstairs and heard the shower running, so he himself headed to their room. Ferb was sitting on his bed, still in his clothes, so he deduced Phineas was the one taking a shower. He hopped onto Ferb's bed and laid down. He felt Ferb get off the bed as he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Phineas coming in, his pajamas on and his hair wet. Ferb grabbed his pajamas and left the room; Phineas walked over to Perry, picked him up and brought him over to his bed.

"It was a great day, huh Perry?" Phineas asked, stroking the platypus.

"The best ever." Perry chattered happily.

"I knew you'd agree." Phineas said, hugging him. "It was nice actually seeing you today. You're always missing when we finish our projects."

Perry looked away from Phineas, feeling guilty. He wished he could talk, explain everything to Phineas, tell him home is where he would rather be everyday. He stuck with chattering, though.

"It doesn't matter." Phineas said. "At least we always know you come home."

Perry heard the door open and saw Ferb come in and get in his bed. Phineas turned the lights off and snuggled down into his bed. Perry curled himself against Phineas, falling asleep instantly, dreading the morning, knowing he was back on the clock as a secret agent.


	4. Chapter 4

Perry woke up when he heard his boys start to get up. He stood up on Phineas's bed and stretched, yawning as he saw his boys get ready for another day. He hopped off the bed and wandered down the stairs, going into the kitchen to wait for his breakfast. He looked up as he heard his boys come into the kitchen, Phineas going to get his food. He ate as his boys got their breakfast ready and when he finished, he hopped onto one of the kitchen chairs and relaxed while he still could.

"I was thinking of what we could do today Ferb and I have an idea." Phineas said as he munched on his cereal.

Ferb looked up at Phineas and waited.

"I was thinking of that time we got stranded on that island, where we made that huge tree hut and remembered Candace mentioned something about a giant slingshot. Wouldn't it be awesome to make one? We haven't, have we?" Phineas asked, looking at his stepbrother.

Ferb shook his head.

"Great!" Phineas said, still eating his cereal. "Giant slingshot it is. I wonder how far we can sling ourselves?"

Perry got a little worried at that question. He knew his boys were careful with their inventions, but no matter how many precautions they take, he will still worry about them. _Call me an overprotective pet. _Perry mused to himself. He looked over at his silent owner and saw he finished his breakfast; it looked like he was already working on the blueprints. He tried not to smile, instead he just laid his chin on his paws. As soon as Phineas finished his cereal, they all headed out to the backyard. He laid under the tree, as he did yesterday, and he didn't want to look at his watch when he felt it buzz. After five minutes of stalling, he felt the watch buzz again. He sighed and got up, first checking to make sure his owners weren't looking at him, and headed to one of the secret entrances on the side of the house. He stood up on his hind legs, donned his fedora, and activated the entrance. He took the elevator down to his lair, then got in his chair and activated the screen.

"Good morning Agent P." Major Monogram said. "I hope you enjoyed your day off, but it seems that Doofenschmirtz is up to his old tricks. We tracked a shipment to his lab and the giant package looked suspicious. Check it out Agent P and, if necessary, put a stop to it. Good luck." He saluted and Perry returned the favor.

Perry got out of his chair and put on his jet pack, heading out of the lair. He stopped midair for a second to watch Phineas and Ferb build; it seemed they got a good part of the bottom finished. He looked over the house from his ariel view, checking for anything suspicious that could possible harm his owners. Once he was satisfied that everything was safe, he left, flying into town. He landed on the balcony of Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc. and shook off the jet pack. He silently approached the inside before suddenly being trapped inside a cage. Perry just sighed and shook his head.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus." Dr. Doofenschmirtz said, stepping into the middle of the room. "What an unsuspected surprise, and by unsuspected, _I mean completely suspected!_"

Perry just looked at him, then over at the giant metal contraption next to him. It was taller than Doofenschmirtz, a shiny silver color with two giant purple rings over it, and a tiny wooden something at the top.

"So, I bet your wondering what this machine next to me is." Doofenschmirtz said. With no reply from Perry, he went on. "I call it the Slingshotawayinator! And what does it do you ask? Once I aim it at a satellite, it will zap away all the slingshots and their owners in the Tri-State area so nobody will have a slingshot!" He stopped for a moment and laughed evilly. "I don't know where they're zapped to, but it's probably someplace evil."

Perry froze in place when he heard "zap away slingshots _and_ their owners." Perry felt a low growl rising from within him. _He was threatening my owners, _**_my_**_ boys._ Perry thought angrily. He then used every ounce of strength to pull the bars on the cage open, so he could get his hands on Doofenschmirtz and destroy that terrible inator. The metal bars weren't that strong, but he only bent the bars a little, not enough to slip out. He thought about Phineas and Ferb being zapped to some unknown place, scared and without him. That image gave Perry the boost he needed to yank the bars open far enough to slip through.

"You're probably wondering why I want to get rid of all the slingshots in the-omph!" Doofenschmirtz was cut off when Perry launched himself at his nemesis.

Perry kicked him in his face, bringing him down to his knees before jumping off and punching him in the gut. He tried to get up, but Perry swept him off his feet with his beaver tail. He pulled out handcuffs, cuffed one of Doofenschmirtz's wrists and dragged him to a pipe and locked the other cuff to it.

"What was that for Perry the Platypus?" Doofenschmirtz asked, actually confused. "Getting rid of slingshots isn't _that_ evil."

"But threatening my owners is." Perry chattered angrily, sending a message to MM that he captured Doofenschmirtz.

Perry pushed the inator off the balcony, smiling as he saw it explode. Now his boys were safe and sound. He went back inside, looking around to make sure he got everything and to wait for MM. He wandered into a storage room and accidently tripped over something. He got himself up and looked at what he tripped over: a hollow tube. He picked it up and saw it storing a blueprint. He unrolled it and almost dropped it. It was a blueprint for a Rememberinator! Was he supposed to find this? Was it a sign that his boys need to know his other identity? He took it as a yes. He spread it on the ground and took pictures from every angle, getting everything so he could properly replicate it. He rolled it up again and placed it back in the tube. _Wonder why he didn't make one?_ Perry wondered. Then shook his head, got the blueprint back out and destroyed it. It took about half an hour before MM told him he could go home. He darted out as fast as he could and got his jet pack back on, heading home.

When Perry finally reached his block, he saw his boys sitting under the tree, just talking. He looked over and saw Candace staring blankly at something in front of her. He wondered what happened to their slingshot, then smiled. He had an idea on where it went. He landed in the backyard, out of his boys view, and accessed a secret entrance. He slid down to his lair, landing in his chair as usual. He made sure he disconnected the webcam so MM couldn't see what he's up to before pulling up a security camera from outside Doofenschmirtz's place. When he saw the inator crash onto the sidewalk below, a green laser beam shot off, heading towards the house.

"Of _course_ the inator didn't work right." Perry chattered to himself. "It hit their slingshot and made only it go away."

Perry laughed, glad his nemesis was so inept at building things correctly. He took his locket off and placed it in the keypad, opening up the replication area. He typed in todays date in the computer and turned to watch the slingshot be replicated. He got out of his chair and walked over to the giant slingshot, looking it over. True to his boys' word, the slingshot actually looked like one, just giant. He shook his head, smiling. Those boys would never cease to amaze him.

Perry got back into his chair, hooking up his camera so he could download the pictures he took of the Rememberinator. He copied those onto a new blueprint and started making adjustments. Once he had the finished product, he fed it into the feature that controlled the replication chamber and pressed go. He went back to the replication chamber and saw the red lasers start working on the Rememberinator. It looked like it would take awhile, so he headed back up to the house; it was dinnertime anyways.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said as Perry came around the corner.

"Hey." Perry chattered, laying down next to Phineas.

"Boys!" Linda called out. "Dinnertime."

"Come on Perry." Phineas said as he and Ferb got up, going inside.

Perry got up and ambled over to the door, going in. He saw his bowl was already full, so he went to eat. After he finished, he walked over to lay down by Phineas. He listened as Phineas told his parents about the giant slingshot they built. Of course Lawrence and Linda just laughed, but still listened. He heard they were shot as far as the edge of town. He instantly checked over both boys, making sure both of them were uninjured. After assuring himself they were fine, he relaxed. His mind went back to the Rememberinator in his lair, deciding he'd check on it when his boys went to sleep. Perry came out of his thoughts when Phineas called to him.

"Come on Perry." Phineas said, picking him up. "Let's go watch some TV."

"Okay." Perry chattered.

The boys sat on the couch, Phineas putting Perry on his lap. He closed his eyes and flipped over onto his back. He figured he wouldn't be sleeping tonight, so he wanted to get a quick nap in. He fell asleep as Phineas was petting him.


	5. Chapter 5

When Perry woke up, he found himself in his pet bed in his boys' room, and outside was dark. He shook off the remainder of sleep and got up, looking over both boys. He saw both were sound asleep, so he stood up and put his fedora on. He got into one of his entrances, sliding down into his chair in the lair. He instantly got up and went into the chamber, smiling when he saw the Rememberinator, which looked like a TV remote, was finished. He picked it up and went to sit in his chair. He just looked at it, thinking through the pros and cons this invention would cause. He sat for an hour, just to work up the courage to zap his boys. Finally, he took a deep breath in and out, steadying his nerves before going back up to his boys' room.

"I can do this." Perry chattered to himself. "It won't hurt them. I made sure of that."

He planted both webbed feet firmly on the ground before pressing the power button that activated the Rememberinator. He aimed it first at Phineas, closed his eyes and shot him. He saw a green flash go off and opened his eyes, seeing a green aura surround Phineas before blinking out. He turned and did the same to Ferb, seeing the same thing happen. _I hope it works_. Perry thought. He went back down to his lair to store the Rememberinator in the replication chamber before taking his locket out of the keypad, which closed the chamber doors, and put it back around his neck. He went back up to his boys' room and hopped up onto Phineas's bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, knowing the morning would show if it worked or not.

Perry woke up before his boys this time so he could see if the Rememberinator worked. It was only five minutes later when his boys woke up, both blinking slowly, as if they were confused. Perry watched both, hope squeezing his heart. Phineas looked around the room before his gaze landed on him. He tried not to give himself away, just incase it didn't work, but it was really hard not to.

"Perry?" Phineas said slowly, looking at his pet. Then all at once, the memories came flooding back, the same thing happening to Ferb. After a few minutes, it stopped and both boys had their full memories back. Phineas looked at Perry again before saying, "Agent P?"

Perry couldn't keep the smile off his face any longer as he launched himself at Phineas, completely dropping his mindless pet act. _They remember! They remember!_ Perry cheered in his head. He hugged Phineas as hard as he could without hurting him, and he felt Phineas hug right back. When Phineas let go, he jumped over to Ferb's bed, hugging him too. As soon as Ferb let go, he jumped back over to Phineas's bed; Ferb joined them on the bed too.

"How is this possible?" Phineas asked, looking at Perry. "We had out memories wiped. We aren't supposed to remember."

Perry took his notebook and pencil out, writing down a quick note and handing it to Phineas.

"_I fixed it._" Phineas read aloud. "How?"

Perry wrote another note. "_My nemesis had a blueprint for a Rememberinator._"

"Your nemesis?" Phineas asked.

Perry wrote again. "_Dr. Doofenschmirtz._"

"Oh, you mean the guy in the lab coat." Phineas said and Perry nodded. "So you just took the blueprints?"

Perry shrugged before writing another note. "_I took pictures of it before destroying the original blueprint. I was just doing my job._"

"Of course you were." Phineas said, smirking.

"What happens now?" Ferb asked.

Perry thought a moment before writing everything down. He handed it to Phineas, who read it aloud. "_First, Major Monogram, my boss, cannot know you remember. If he does, I'll be relocated. So, everything needs to remain the same unless we are alone. Second, you two cannot, in any way, come and help me on my missions. It's way too dangerous and I will not risk you two getting hurt. Third, no one else can know._" Phineas looked at Ferb and they both nodded. "Okay, sounds fair. But we really can't help you on your missions?" Perry looked at both of them, shaking his head. "Not even a little bit?" Perry shook his head again and wrote something down. "_As I said before, way too dangerous. I will __not__allow the two of you to get hurt on my account. I'm trained to do this, you two aren't._"

Perry suddenly remembered that there were cameras monitoring the house 24/7, so MM could see them talking and Perry acting normal. He put his notepad away before beckoning his boys with his hand. They looked confused but nodded. He got off of the bed, standing on his hind legs, and put on his fedora. He opened one of the entrances in their room, then looked back at them. He nodded towards the entrance before jumping in, disappearing from their sight. He landed in his chair, but got out so Phineas and Ferb had somewhere to land. He again disconnected the webcam so MM couldn't see in. He also lengthened the timer that automatically closes the entrance so his boys would have time to jump in. A second later, Phineas landed on the chair, followed by Ferb.

"Whoa!" Phineas said, getting up and looking around. "Last time we were in here, we couldn't look around properly, but wow!" Phineas stopped a second, thinking. "Wait a minute, I remember this place. Remember Ferb? We played secret agents earlier in the summer and I thought you built it all."

"I tried telling you I didn't." Ferb said, walking around.

Perry pulled up a notepad app on his computer and typed. _"You both scared me to death that day. I was right behind you the entire time. I tried telling Major Monogram it wasn't me, but he wouldn't look up until you talked. I beat you two to one of Doofenschmirtz's lairs and took of care of him, but before I could dismantle his inator you two showed up. Then it went off and destroyed that bridge. You two tried to stop the bus from falling, but the magnet on my hovercar isn't that strong, so I helped you."_

"Were you the one who dumped us out of the hovercar?" Phineas asked.

"_Yes._" Perry typed.

Phineas then started walking around with Ferb, looking at all of his gadgets. He smiled a true smile, one he hasn't smiled since Phineas and Ferb's memories were wiped. He was absolutely happy. His hand again went to his locket, gripping it. Phineas was talking quietly to Ferb, Ferb nodding here and there. Perry looked at them with confusion before walking over to them. He chattered to get their attention, then looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"We were just talking about how we could modify a bunch of these gadgets. No offense to the inventor or whoever, but a lot more could be done to them. Like with this jet pack," Phineas said, picking it up. "We could add faster propellers, a bigger fuel tank and a button that'd send you into hyper-speed. Maybe a parachute could be added into it. Ferb! Write this stuff down."

Ferb looked up from his notebook where he was already taking notes, and gave a thumbs up. Perry just walked back over to his chair and sat, happy to just sit and watch his boys go around his lair and Ferb make notes of updates to make as Phineas said them. If Carl heard him say the equipment could be modified, he'd probably have a heart attack. Perry laughed at the thought. If MM could see how beneficial his boys could be to the O.W.C.A., then maybe his boys' memories wouldn't have been wiped in the first place.

"Perry?" Perry froze when he heard Pinky's voice echo through his lair. The boys heard a bark.

Phineas and Ferb looked up and over at him, confusion in their eyes. He slapped his forehead as the inevitable happened: Pinky dropped down from one of the tubes and onto the floor. He was about to speak when he caught sight of his boys. His eyes went wide and he looked over at Perry with a look that said _what did you do_?

"Perry?" Phineas said. "Is that Isabella's dog?" He looked over the Chihuahua and saw the same brown 1940's fedora on his head as Perry wore.

"What did you do?" Pinky asked, walking over to him.

Perry took a deep breath in and out, then smiled a small smile. "They remember everything."

"How? They were blasted with the Amnesia-inator!" Pinky exclaimed. "Did it wear off?"

"No." Perry said, then took off his locket, putting it in the keypad. "It's easier to just show you."

Everyone turned and watched the replication chamber doors slide open. Once they stopped moving, Perry walked into it and grabbed the Rememberinator. He was about to walk back out, but saw Phineas, Ferb and Pinky were already inside. He handed over the Rememberinator to Pinky before explaining.

"I found blueprints at Doofenschmirtz's place yesterday for that, a Rememberinator." Perry said. "I took pictures, then destroyed the blueprints so he couldn't use them. I brought the pictures back here, uploaded them, placing them on a new blueprint, made adjustments and made it in here."

"Does Major Monogram know?" Pinky asked, looking over the invention.

"Of course not!" Perry said. "I'd have been relocated. I went over the rules with them, they know they can't tell anyone or act like they know unless we're alone." Pinky just nodded.

"Perry, since we can't understand animal, could you type for us what's happening?" Phineas asked. "That is Pinky, Isabella's dog, right?"

Perry nodded before going over to his computer to type. "_Pinky is also part of the agency, just a different sector of it._"

"Did Isabella find out?" Phineas asked.

"_No. She didn't see Pinky, so she doesn't know."_ Perry typed.

Perry looked over at the Chihuahua again. "What are you doing here in the first place?"

"Oh, yeah. Major Monogram got worried because he couldn't contact you, some malfunction with your webcam, so he asked my superior to ask me to check out what was wrong, since I was right across the street." Pinky said, putting the Rememberinator back.

"Shoot!" Perry exclaimed before looking at his watch. "Yep, it's around the time I usually get my missions." He turned back to the boys and typed. "_You two need to go back up to the house. I need to speak with Major Monogram. He has a mission for me and he can't see you two here."_

"No problem Perry." Phineas said. "Which tube do we use to get out of here?" What Perry didn't see when he was activating one of the tubes was Phineas snatching his locket out of the keypad and putting it in his pocket. Perry turned back and pointed to one of the tubes. "That one?" Perry nodded. "Let's go Ferb. I know what we're gonna do today." Phineas winked at his stepbrother as Perry watched them take the tube back up to their room.

"Okay, let me connect the webcam back to the computer." Perry said.

"You're the one who disconnected it?" Pinky asked.

"Yeah." Perry said, looking for the wire. "I did it so he couldn't just pop up and see Phineas and Ferb in here."

"Smart." Pinky said. "Well, I need to get back to my own lair. I have my own mission to deal with."

"Thanks Pinky." Perry said.

"I promise not tell anyone Perry. You can trust me." Pinky said before he got into the tube and was shot back home.

Perry smiled before finally reconnecting the webcam, seeing Major Monogram's face pop up on screen. Ah, back to work. This time, Perry was happy to get his mission and just happy all around. Phineas and Ferb remember now. He shook his head to clear it and wrote down notes for his next mission.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Weeks Later**

Perry was laying on the couch inside the house, resting, his muscles a bit sore from his last mission. He wondered what his boys created today, but was too tired to go and ask them. For 3 weeks his boys and him have kept the secret of their knowing and have so far gotten away with it. The only other person, well animal, to know was Pinky and he hasn't said anything. What Perry found funny was when Ferb told him what happened when he left to go on his mission that day: Isabella came over and Phineas instantly remembered the kiss; he was embarrassed and red-faced the rest of the day. He laughed and laid his head back on his paws when he felt his watch buzz; he looked down and was confused when he saw URGENT flashing. He hopped onto his back legs immediately and put on his fedora, turning around to move the mirror from the back wall, which covered one of his tube entrances.

"Perry?" Phineas asked as he and Ferb walked in. The look Perry gave to them instantly raised some alarms in the boys' head. "Is something wrong?"

Perry shook his head and pulled out his notebook and wrote quickly. "_I don't have time to talk about this but you 2 can come down and hide behind the hovercar and listen in._"

Phineas and Ferb nodded before following Perry down to his lair. As soon as they were dropped onto the chair, they got back up and hid behind the hovercar. Perry checked to make sure they were both hidden before turning on the computer. Major Monogram instantly blinked on and Perry noticed he looked worried and a bit frazzled, which is unusual.

"Oh thank goodness Agent P, you're alright." MM said, finally focusing on Perry.

Perry gave him a confused look.

"We just gathered some intel that the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. have amped up their game. It looks like kidnap orders have been put out on every animal agent in the Tri-State area, but it seems the biggest one is on you, Agent P." MM said.

"Really?" Perry chattered.

"As of now, all missions have been canceled, since Doofenschmirtz along with a lot of the other agents' nemeses are members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Please Agent P, stay safe and stay in touch. Every agent in the O.W.C.A. is in danger and we are working as fast as we can to locate the group's meeting place." MM took a deep breath before continuing, "Something's wrong with the members, Agent P, and it's making them step up their game. Again, please stay safe. Monogram out." MM said before the screen blinked out; he didn't even salute.

Perry was still confused about the whole thing. He disconnected the webcam again before getting off the chair and walking slowly over to Phineas and Ferb. He watched them walk out and saw worry in their eyes.

"Perry, is that true?" Phineas asked. "Is this group, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., really after you and a lot of the other agents?"

Perry nodded before going back to his computer and pulling up the notepad app. _"It seems so. But there is one thing that the evil scientists of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. don't know, or seem to get."_

"What is that?" Phineas asked.

"_They really don't understand that some of the agents have lives outside the agency, that some of us are pets._" Perry typed.

"Some of us?" Phineas asked.

_"Yeah." _Perry typed. "_In the Tri-State area, there are only 7 agents, including me, who have owners._ _But for right now, let's not worry. All the agents, including me, know how to protect ourselves."_

Perry saw Phineas grab something from his pocket. "Then hopefully this will help you." Phineas kneeled by Perry and fastened his locket back around his neck. "We upgraded your locket a little."

Perry gave them a look.

"On the right side, there is a tiny laser that will cut through almost anything." Phineas said, pointing to the button. "On the left side we sewed in a GPS tracker chip that'll tell us wherever you are in the world and broadcasts on a secure network that only Ferb or myself can access." Perry gave them an angry look. "Before you yell at us, we made sure the GPS tracker can only be activated when you want it to be, just by pushing the button over it. When it's activated, I'll get a notice sent to my cellphone, and then we'll know you're in trouble."

Perry nodded, completely stunned.

"We also added a tiny camera next to your locket and, again, only you can activate it. So then if we find you, we'll know what we're up against." Phineas said. "There's also one more feature, but it still needs some work done on it. We'll add it on when we're done with it, but with a kidnap threat on you, the GPS and laser will come in handy now."

Perry felt his eyes tear up. His boys care so much about him that they upgraded his own collar with things he'd need if he ever got trapped. He hugged both of them tightly before beckoning them to follow him back up to the house. They rode the elevator to the entrance on the side of the house and once they stepped outside, he went back to pet mode. Phineas and Ferb went to the tree and sat, Perry following them, laying down in between. He was still very confused on why L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members were turning to such drastic measures now, why they wanted the animal agents out of the way. Were they doing something that called for the agents to be decommissioned? He really needed to talk with some of the other agents, but the closest one to him was Pinky. The members were up to something, but he needed to find out what, especially if it poses a threat to his boys.

Perry saw Phineas look around the yard before turning back to him. "I think we need to talk about this Perry."

Perry shook his head. He wanted Phineas and Ferb far, _far_ away from the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and any evil plans they might have.

"Come on Perry." Phineas said. "Maybe talking about it will jog something. Why would they want the animal agents?"

Perry also looked over the yard before pulling out his notebook and writing. "_That's what I've been thinking about. The only reason they would want the animal agents out of the way was if they were planning something really big and really evil. What confuses me is why they're doing this. This is worse than their usual evil."_

"Worse?" Phineas asked.

"_The evil scientists in the area aren't really good at being evil. They try, don't get me wrong, but they just aren't good at it. This goes above and beyond their normal evil."_

"Then something's changed." Phineas said and Ferb nodded. "I mean, we've met your nemesis and you're right, he isn't good at being evil."

Perry nodded before he heard the gate door open. He immediately tensed up, his muscles getting him ready to spring up to protect his boys if necessary. He relaxed when he saw it was just Pinky walking in, but he and both boys got confused when they didn't see Isabella following. They watched the Chihuahua scamper over to them, his shaking going on strong, like usual. He sat in front of the three and looked them over before speaking.

"You heard, right?" Pinky asked.

"Yeah, we were just talking about it." Perry said back.

"Any ideas?" Pinky asked. "To me, it just doesn't seem like the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. style, kidnapping."

"We were just thinking that too." Perry said. "Phineas suggested that something could of changed within the group."

"That would make sense." Pinky said, nodding. "But why? Why kidnap us?"

"I think they're working on something, something big and something evil." Perry said.

"Could they have a new leader?" Ferb asked suddenly, making both animals look up at him.

"Good question Ferb." Phineas said to his stepbrother. "If they're eviler than usual, could that be because they're under a different rule?"

"That actually makes sense." Pinky said, nodding.

"But even if their leader is eviler than them, that wouldn't necessarily make them more evil in return." Perry said, also writing it down so the boys could understand.

They thought for a moment, running different scenarios through their heads. Perry suddenly remembered something from one of his old missions. It was when they were holding auditions for the new leader and Rodney made an evil ray and accidently made Phineas and Ferb's dad evil. Maybe the new leader made something like that and zapped all of the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to make them more evil. That would explain everything. Perry wrote his thoughts down and showed that to his boys and said his thoughts aloud for Pinky.

"And that's why, Perry, you're the number one agent at the O.W.C.A." Pinky said, winking.

Perry blushed at the compliment. "I need to relay this information to Major Monogram. Maybe it would help in the search for their meeting place." He looked at his two boys, then sighed. "But I'm too afraid to leave them alone. Both their parents are running errands and Candace is at Stacy's, so they're home alone."

"Don't worry about it Perry." Pinky said. "I'll go tell Wanda what we've deduced, leaving out the boys of course, and she can pass that on to everyone else."

Perry sighed his relief. "Thank you Pinky. But what about Isabella? She's safe, right?"

"Her mom is home and she's teaching Isabella to cook some Spanish dish." Pinky said. "She'll be safe for a few more minutes. I'll talk to you later. Remember to keep your watch with you. And stay safe."

"You do the same Pinky." Perry said before the Chihuahua got up and scampered back to his house.

"Everything alright Perry?" Phineas asked as he watched the gate slam shut.

He got his notebook and wrote. "_Pinky is going back to tell his superior, Wanda, what we've learned. She'll spread it around the agency._"

"Why aren't you the one telling your boss?" Phineas asked.

"_I didn't want to leave you two alone._" Perry wrote. "_Isabella's mom is with her, so Pinky feels safe leaving them alone for a few more minutes._"

"Perry. We can take care of ourselves." Phineas said, smiling at the platypus.

"_Never said you couldn't, but I still worry."_ Perry wrote. "_I've found out I'm quite an overprotective pet_."

Phineas and Ferb just laughed.

"_Why don't we go inside and watch TV._" Perry wrote, looking around the backyard. "_It's a little safer in there._"

Phineas rolled his eyes before picking him up and all of them heading inside to the living room. Perry jumped out of Phineas's hold and replaced the mirror he had took down earlier back onto the wall before sitting down on the couch. His boys just shook their heads before sitting on either side of him. Phineas flipped on the TV and found a channel playing _Pinhead Pierre_ and settled in to watch. Perry saw it was a marathon and just chuckled to himself before he laid his chin on his paws and drifted off to sleep, Phineas stroking his fur.

* * *

><p><em>AN: IM GOING WITH THE THEORY THAT ALL THE AGENTS' NEMESIS ARE MEMBERS OF L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N._


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, when everybody was sleeping, Perry suddenly woke up, gasping for air and shaking all over. He stood up, his paw clutching his heart, which was threatening to beat out of his chest, and tried to slow down his breathing. He hopped off Phineas's bed, where he was sleeping, and headed down stairs, now on all fours. Once he was sure no one followed him down, he got back up on his hind legs and slid the sliding door open and sat down on the patio. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on breathing in the cool night air. After he was breathing normal again and his shaking had gone down some, he allowed himself to think back to the nightmare he just had: he, Phineas and Ferb were alone in the backyard when unknown L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members bursted in and grabbed his boys. They were screaming and calling for him, but he couldn't move, like he was frozen in place. He was completely powerless as the evil members took away the only two people he cares about.

Perry shook himself out of his thoughts. That nightmare embodied all the fears he had about being a secret agent and putting his boys in danger. The more he thought about it, the more sure he was that he needed to teach them some basic self-defense moves so they could protect themselves. He glanced up at the dark sky and gazed at the moon and stars, so lost in thought that he didn't hear anybody come outside until Phineas sat down next to him and called his name.

"Perry?" Phineas asked again. Perry turned suddenly, looking at his owner. "Are you okay?"

Perry stared at Phineas for a few seconds before suddenly hugging him tightly; Phineas froze for a second, not expecting the hug, but shook off the surprise and hugged his platypus back, stroking his back to try to soothe Perry when Phineas felt him shaking. The two sat like that for a while, Phineas feeling Perry's shaking die down, before Perry pulled back, but kept his head on Phineas's shoulder and his side against Phineas's. The boy and platypus just looked up and gazed at the sky, Perry finally blocking out the fear that planted itself in his soul after that nightmare. As a highly-trained secret agent, fear was the first thing that the agency tried to rid each animal of, so feeling fear for the first time in 5 years was new for him. He felt his eyes drift shut, finally finding peace of mind with Phineas close to him, and fell asleep.

Phineas looked over at Perry, who had been quiet for the last five minutes, and saw him fast asleep. He smiled down at his pet and, slowly bringing his arm around the platypus, pat his head. After spending a few more minutes outside, he transferred Perry onto his lap before picking him up and heading back inside. He switched Perry to over his shoulder so he could close and lock the sliding door, then headed upstairs. After shutting his bedroom door, he climbed into his bed and placed Perry next to him before falling asleep.

It was a few days later when Perry remembered that he wanted to teach his boys self-defense. Later that day, after his boys had their fun, he looked around to make sure they were alone before dropping his pet act. He beckoned both boys and, still on all fours, walked over to one of his entrances, his boys following. He then stood up, put on his fedora, and opened the entrance, the three getting in the elevator and heading down to his lair. Once he disconnected the webcam, he brought up the notepad app and started typing.

"_With this kidnap order on my head has got me thinking."_ Perry typed.

"And?" Phineas asked.

"_I'm going to start teaching the two of you some basic self-defense moves, just in case you ever need to protect yourselves."_ Perry wrote.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." Phineas said, looking over at his stepbrother, who agreed as well. "Why don't we start tonight? Mom and Dad have a date night and Candace is hanging out with Stacy and Jenny at Stacy's house, so we'll have the house to ourselves. But, just in case, we'll practice in our room."

Perry thought it over before nodding.

After talking over a few more things, they left the lair and headed back to the backyard. For the rest of the afternoon, Perry and his boys relaxed outside under the tree, talking about anything but the O.W.C.A., L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. or the kidnap orders on the agents. As the sky started getting darker, Lawrence and Linda came outside to tell the boys they were leaving and that Candace was already at Stacy's. After they heard the car drive away, they got up and went inside, Perry getting up and going to every door on the first floor to make sure they were all locked. After the house was secured, the three of them headed to the boys' room.

"So, Perry." Phineas said as Ferb pressed a button on a remote to make the beds disappear into the wall. "Where do we start?"

Perry stared at the wall where the beds disappeared into before shaking his head and grabbing his notebook and wrote, "_For right now, just copy the moves I make. I'm going to start with the type of martial arts that the agency started us out with, which is taekwondo._"

"How many do you know?" Phineas asked, curious.

Perry thought it over before writing. "_The agency taught us the forms of taekwondo, judo, karate, kenjutsu, kung fu, ninjitsu, bōjutsu, and sambo. After I mastered all of those, I started studying other forms as well: chanbara, gatka, hapkido, jeet kune do, krav maga, and tai chi. The agency also taught us some gymnastics moves, to keep us agile and limber._"

"Wow." Phineas said.

Perry just shrugged."_Now, we'll do some simple stretches to loosen your muscles and then get started on the basics of taekwondo._"

Both boys nodded and followed Perry's body movements, stretching out their muscles. After about seven minutes, they finished their stretches and Perry, with his paw, told the boys to watch him, then mimic him. He took deep breaths in and out, centering himself like he was taught to before picking up his notebook. He really wished the boys understood animal.

"_We're starting with the basic techniques, which are the stances, blocks, punches, and kicks. We'll start with the stances. There are seven different stances to learn, so we'll start from the top. The first one will be the attention stance."_ Perry wrote down before putting his notebook down and showing his boys the stance: his body was straight, arms parallel to his side, and his legs side by side, heels touching, toes slightly apart.

Phineas and Ferb copied him and Perry nodded his approval, then grabbed his notebook again. "_The next one is the walking stance_." Perry put the notebook down again before doing the stance: body straight, hands in fists at his waist, and feet split 2 shoulder widths apart.

His boys mimicked him and Perry nodded. Then Perry went on showing them the other five: back L-stance (body turned to present only the side, legs split one and half shoulder widths apart with the front foot pointed directly forwards while the back is turned out just under 90º), parallel stance (the feet are both pointed forward and placed shoulder width apart, arms are lightly bent with the clenched fist just under the navel), cat stance (legs split over head width apart, arms lightly bent with the clenched fist just under the navel), sitting stance (feet placed wide with the knees deeply bent, back straight, arms bent with closed, upturned fists held at the hips) and fighting stance (knees slightly bent with feet about 2 shoulder widths apart, hands up in fists, protecting the head). After going over each stance at least five times, his boys did it almost flawlessly.

Perry grabbed his notebook and wrote, "_Now that we got the stances covered, we move to the blocks. There are seven of them to learn and are pretty simple. Just follow me._"

Perry started with a single forearm block: starting up near the opposite shoulder, his right hand projected down and across his body. After his boys did it correctly a few times, he moved on to the next one, low block: his right forearm is bent and raised to shoulder height, his arm snapping down straight with his palm facing the ground. The next one is the rising block: his arm is bent and raised above his head so the underside of the forearm absorbs the impact. After that was the palm block: his open hand is raised up to shoulder height and thrust directly down; next is the knife hand block: his right arm sweeps down in an arc from the inside to the outside of his body while his left hand is pulled back to the hip. The next block is the double forearm block: standing sideways, his right forearm blocks with the fist closed while his left arm links into the crook of his arm so both forearms are at a 90º angle to his body. The last one was the double knife hand block: both hands come across his body, intersecting at the forearms.

Once the boys got the blocks down, he grabbed the notebook. "_Next, we're going to do the punches. There are eight different punches."_ He put the notebook back down.

The first punch was the forefist strike: his right closed fist jabbed out directly with the forefist knuckles. Next was the hammer fist strike: his right closed fist is brought down in a hammering motion to strike with the underneath. Next is the backfist strike: his right clenched hand swung backwards. Next is knife hand strike: his right open hand is hammered down to make impact with the underside. After that is the fingertips strike: strike out with at most 4 fingertips. Next is the palm heel strike: his right hand is pulled back to engage the base of his palm in an upwards thrusting strike. After that is the elbow strike: his right forearm is folded inwards toward the body and the strike is delivered with the outside of his forearm or elbow. Last was the four knuckle strike: instead of closing his right fist completely, his fingers are held out and only the knuckles are bent.

After he was sure they got them, he grabbed the notebook again. "_Last are the kicks, which has 6 of them. You two are doing great._"

Perry put the notebook down and went on to teach his boys the 6 kicks: the front kick (his right foot is bent at the knee at waist level and close to his body, then his foot stretches forward in a shoving movement then returns to the start position), the round kick (his right foot is moved upward at waist level, bent in the knee and he stands on his left foot and turns his body round, then when the knee of his right foot is in line pointing at the target with the heel of his left foot, the round movement continues into a rapid stretching of the right foot), the side kick (his right foot is arranged by the side of his body, then his foot is stretched rapidly forward, then comes back), the back kick (his right foot is bent at the knee backwards, then his foot is stretched backward and slightly upward, then back), the axe kick (his foot is moved up forward, then his right foot strikes the target from above, then moves back), and the turning kick (his body is turned round and at the same time his right foot is directed upward, then his foot is stretched up, aiming at the air, then the body makes a whole circle).

The three went on to practice everything again, and when Perry was satisfied that his boys were good to go, he saw that three hours had passed. He looked over his boys and saw them breathing a little harder and their faces covered in sweat. He walked out of the room and to the bathroom, grabbing some towels and went back to his boys' room, giving each a towel.

"What a workout." Phineas finally said.

Perry smiled then picked up the notebook. "_You guys have a nice form. If we practice every night before bed time, you guys will be able to do that stuff in your sleep."_

"Do you feel better that now we have some way to protect ourselves?" Phineas asked as Ferb brought the beds back out.

Perry hopped onto Phineas's bed and shrugged, writing. "_A little, but I still worry._"

"Don't worry Perry, we'll be okay." Phineas said, patting Perry's head. "Let's go downstairs and watch TV until Mom and Dad get home."

Perry nodded and followed his boys downstairs. He jumped up onto the couch, in between his boys, but moved so he was laying in Phineas's lap. Phineas laid an arm over Perry, making him smile and drift off to sleep, now happy his boys at least had some way to defend themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**One Week Later**

Perry, Phineas and Ferb were laying under the tree in the backyard, relaxing after they finished playing and cleaning up their latest invention. Perry felt like he was about to fall asleep when suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath him and he was falling through one of his tubes, Phineas and Ferb along for the ride. If Major Monogram was the one to activate one of his "emergency entrances" and he didn't know he accidently brought his boys down too, MM must be more frazzled then Perry thought. As soon as the three of them landed on the chair, Perry immediately pushed his boys under the computer before putting his fedora on and turning on the computer.

"WE ARE ON CODE RED AGENT P!" Major Monogram shouted as soon as he blinked on.

Perry gave him a confused look.

"19 of our agents have disappeared!" MM exclaimed. "We fear they've been kidnapped."

Perry got out his notebook and wrote, "_Which agents?"_ and showed it to MM.

"Carl!" MM shouted. "Tell Agent P which agents have been taken."

Carl came on screen, holding a piece of paper, and even he looked frazzled. "Agent C, Agent D, Agent P, Agent K, Agent L, Agent R, Agent P, Agent S, Agent M, Agent P, Agent O, Agent H, Agent E, Agent O, Agent A, Agent B, Agent G, Agent S and Agent M."

MM came back on screen. "We're going to call the rest of the agents into the agency, so we know that they'll be safe."

Perry vigorously shook his head no.

"Why not Agent P?" MM asked. "The rest of you are in serious danger!"

Perry wrote, "_If you take a good look over that list, you'll see that every one of those agents are the ones without owners. The ones who have owners have not been taken yet. I think that the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. don't understand that some of us are pets, so, for now, I think we're safe."_

"That's a good point Agent P." MM said, nodding. "Okay, for right now, I want you to stay with your owners at all times and stay in your pet mode. Do not put your fedora on for any reason out in the open. We can't lose you Agent P and the kidnap order on you is still the members' highest priority. Stay safe." The screen blinked off.

Perry took a deep breath in and out, before motioning to his boys that they could come out. His boys gave Perry a worried look. Perry shook his head, placing his paws on his face and just breathing.

"You okay Perry?" Phineas finally asked.

Perry looked at his owners again before shrugging.

"So, who are the agents?" Phineas asked. "Were you close to any of them?"

Perry pulled up the notepad app up and started typing. "_The agents that are missing are Conner the Chicken, Darren the Duck, Petie the Pelican, Kyle the Kangaroo, Lilly the Lizard, Ricky the Raccoon, Peter the Panda, Sally the Squirrel, Mickey the Mouse, Porky the Pig, Olivia the Owl, Henry the Hedgehog, Ed the Eagle, Oran the Ostrich, Adam the Alligator, Billy the Bear, Gary the Gander, Serei the Snail and Manny the Mongoose. I wasn't really close to any of them, I'm better friends with the agents that have owners."_

"So, what do we do now?" Ferb asked.

"_I'm not sure._" Perry typed. _"Let's just head back up to the backyard."_

His boys nodded, so Perry activated one of the tubes and they were shot back up to the tree. They sat back down under the tree, each caught in their own thoughts. Perry felt his watch buzz, so he looked down at it and saw an image of Pinky.

"Yeah?" Perry asked, both boys looking on.

"Since I'm pretty sure you have heard about the other agents, those of us still here are meeting in the park to discuss a plan." Pinky said. "You coming?"

Perry was about to nod when he remembered his boys. "Do I have to come?"

"Yes." Pinky said. "We need a plan!"

Perry sighed. "Fine. Just give me a minute to make sure my boys are safe before I leave."

"Kay." Pinky said. "We'll see you there." Pinky's image faded away.

"What did Pinky need?" Phineas asked.

Perry got his notebook out. "_The agents still here are having a meeting in the park and I need to go."_

"Can we come?" Phineas asked, looking hopeful.

Perry shook his head. _"I can't let the other agents see that you remember. They might not be as cool with it as Pinky was. Now, go inside, lock all the doors and stay in the living room. Do not answer the door for any strangers and please don't follow me. I need to know you two are safe while I'm gone."_

Phineas sighed but nodded. "Okay Perry. Come on Ferb."

The stepbrothers both patted his head before heading inside. Once Perry was sure the doors were locked and he saw the TV on, he left the backyard and headed for the park. He stayed in his pet mode, still remembering MM's advice about his fedora. After five minutes, he arrived at the park and saw the six other agents sitting in a circle, their fedoras off as well. To a bypasser, it would look like seven animals in a circle and not give it a second thought. Perry walked over to the others and sat in an open space, gripping his locket to calm his nerves.

"What are we going to do?" Devon asked.

"Well, first thing we need to do is stay _out_ of secret agent mode, like Major Monogram said." Perry said. "As long as we look like pets, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N won't be able to find us. In the meantime, we need to find their hideout."

"Would the agents be kept in the same place they're located or would they use a separate place to hold the agents?" Carrie asked.

Perry nodded. "We're all on the same page about the new leader and a ray gun that makes the members more evil, right?" The other agents nodded. "Okay, so we can't think like our nemeses, they aren't really thinking like themselves. We need to think eviler."

"I still wonder why they put the kidnap orders out on us in the first place." Beaker said. "Why would they need us out of the way?"

Perry and Pinky looked at each other, Pinky nodding. "Perry believes that they're planning something really evil, something that calls for us to be out of the way."

"Makes sense." Terry said. "Something big and evil enough that they fear we'll put a stop to it." Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"I hope the other agents are okay." Carrie said suddenly.

"Although they got captured, I still believe they can take care of themselves." Perry said, then thought of something. "How did they get kidnapped?"

"What do you mean?" Pinky asked, the other agents looking at him as well.

"Well, I'm pretty confident that the members, even in a large group, couldn't overpower a highly-trained agent whose well-versed in different martial arts, even if they're more evil." Perry said. "Something else took them, something that could overpower an agent."

"I think you're on to something." Ferdinand said.

"I think I remember Admiral Acronym telling me something about finding bits of metal at each of the scenes." Pinky added.

"So, our best bet are robots." Perry said. "It would make sense, robots don't feel pain and could easily overpower an agent, especially if there was more than one."

The agents sat in silence, thinking that over before Devon spoke up. "Why didn't the agency call us in immediately after the others were kidnapped? Wouldn't they think that we'd be safer there?"

Perry looked at the ground, a little guilty. "That's my fault."

"How?" Devon asked.

"I was afraid to leave my boys alone with a huge hit on my head, so I asked Major Monogram if we could stay with our owners." Perry said.

"What do you mean "huge hit" on your head?" Terry asked. "We all have hits on our heads."

Perry blinked in surprise. "You weren't told?" The others shook their heads. "Major Monogram said that the members put out an even bigger kidnap order on me, that I was their top priority."

"Really?" Carrie asked. "Why would that be?"

Perry shrugged. "Got me."

"We still need a plan." Beaker pointed out.

"For right now, all we can do is try to help find their lair or wherever they would keep the agents. After that's found, we can go on from there." Perry said, gripping his locket.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Devon asked, pointing to Perry's paw.

Perry looked down at his paw, letting his locket go and shrugged. "A habit I developed. It helps calm me down, settle my nerves."

"What is it?" Carrie asked, a curious look in her eyes.

"A locket with pictures of a younger me, Phineas and Ferb." Perry said, smiling. "My boys gave it to me after they adopted me."

"You really love them." Ferdinand observed.

"Of course I do." Perry said. "Don't you guys love your owners?"

"Of course!" all the agents said at once.

"But not as much as you seem to love yours." Terry said.

Perry shrugged, then he glanced down at his locket before an idea struck him. "Can you guys give me your collars?"

"Why?" Pinky asked.

"Just trust me, please?" Perry asked. "I'm doing this to protect you." The others nodded, each unfastening their collars and putting them in the middle on the circle. "I'm going to head home, my boys are alone. Why don't we meet back here in a few days, say around 3ish?"

"Sounds good." Pinky said while the other agents nodded.

Perry gathered up the collars, placing them in a special pocket he has, before turning and heading towards home. He heard footsteps before he saw Pinky running to catch up to him. They were going the same way, so they walked home together.

"Why do you need the collars?" Pinky asked as they walked.

"So my boys can make a few adjustments." Perry said.

"Adjustments?" Pinky asked.

"When this whole kidnap thing started, Phineas and Ferb had had my locket and updated it with things I could use: a laser that can cut through anything, a GPS tracker chip and a tiny video camera. Phineas said that they were still working on something else, but the things on the locket would come in handy now."

"So, you're going to have Phineas and Ferb add the same things to ours?" Pinky guessed.

"Exactly." Perry said as they approached their houses. "Well, this is my stop. I'll talk to you later. Stay safe."

"You too." Pinky said, heading to his house.


	9. Chapter 9

Perry headed into the backyard and over to the sliding door before knocking on it. He saw Phineas get up and slowly walk over to the doors, until he saw it was Perry and ran to open the door. Perry walked in before standing up and closing the door, locking it. Phineas and him joined Ferb in the living room, his silent owner looking at something on his laptop.

Phineas looked down before grabbing the laptop from Ferb. "It seems you accidently activated the camera on your collar. We saw the whole meeting."

Perry looked at his owners before getting the notebook out. "_You may have seen the meeting, but you don't understand animal."_

Phineas looked at Ferb again before speaking. "We brought up the old blueprint of the animal translator we made earlier in the summer-remember that?"

Perry nodded.

"Ferb and I made another one about two weeks ago, but this one we made on the computer." Phineas said, showing it to Perry. "We ran the entire conversation through it, so we know what happened."

Perry stared at his two boys before shaking his head. He got out the other agents' collars and placed them on the coffee table. "_So, can you fix up these collars?"_

Phineas just laughed. "Of course Perry. Now that we know how to do it, it should be easier to make them. When do you need them done by?"

"_A few days._" Perry wrote. "_That enough time?"_

"Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Should be enough time." Ferb said, picking up one of the collars.

"So, you want everything that's on your collar, right?" Phineas asked.

Perry nodded.

"Is there anything else you need from us?" Phineas asked. "We've almost got most of your gadgets updated down in your lair."

Perry smiled. _"You boys work fast. I think you've got everything then."_

"What about the other agents?" Phineas asked. "They have the same gadgets as you, don't they?"

Perry nodded.

"With an eviler group of already evil scientists after you guys, I believe you guys could use all the help you can get." Phineas said.

Perry thought about that. He had a point, but Perry was still cautious on letting the other agents know his boys remember. Perry picked up his notebook and wrote, "_Maybe you two can start with Pinky's gadgets and we'll go from there._"

Phineas and Ferb nodded. "Sounds good. Ferb, why don't we get started on the collars. Our room?" Ferb nodded. "Then let's go."

Phineas and Ferb gathered the collars up and headed up to their room, Perry hanging back to check the downstairs out. He was in the kitchen when he glanced up and saw the time: 6:30. He wandered around, checking everything when he saw a note addressed to his boys from their mom. It said that Linda and Lawrence were driving a bit out of town to look at some antiques they heard about, Candace was in charge until they got home, but that she had a date with Jeremy at six, so she'd be gone for an hour or two. The rest just listed the cellphone numbers and the normal mom-worrying-about-her-kids stuff, to stay safe. Perry put the note back down and continued to look around the house, making sure all doors were locked before he went up to his boys' room.

"Everything alright?" Phineas asked, looking up from one of the collars he was working on.

Perry nodded before jumping onto Phineas's bed and laying down, watching his boys work. Two hours passed by when he heard a door open and close downstairs. He slowly got up, motioning to his boys to stay, and headed over to the stairs. He peered down and instantly relaxed when he saw it was just Candace returning from her date. He shook his head and went back to his boys' room, jumping back onto Phineas's bed.

"Who was it?" Phineas asked as he placed one of the collars down.

Perry nodded towards the door as it opened and Candace walked in.

"What are you two doing?" Candace asked instantly as she saw the boys working on something.

"Just fixing up these collars." Phineas said, winking at Perry.

"Fixing up collars?" Candace asked, confused. "To do what? Make people fly, turn invisible, go through walls?"

"No." Phineas said and didn't say anything else.

"Okay." Candace said slowly. "But mom said I'm in charge, so I'll be watching you two."

"Okay." Phineas said as he started on another collar.

Candace stared at the boys for a little longer before closing the door, heading to her own room. Perry looked at his boys for a second before laughing, Phineas joining in. After they calmed down, Phineas went back to work on the collar and Perry once again went back downstairs to make sure everything was locked up tightly for the night. _I'm really starting to turn into a paranoid agent_. Perry thought to himself. _But if it keeps my boys and family safe, then I'm fine with it_.He headed back up to his boys' room and chattered to get their attention.

"Yeah Perry?" Phineas asked, stretching.

Perry grabbed his notebook, which was starting to run out of paper, and started writing. "_Why don't you two take a break from tinkering and let's go over the taekwondo moves again."_

"Really Perry?" Phineas said. "I think we've got the moves down."

Perry gave him a look. _"Get up, do some stretches and we'll go over each move I taught you three times instead of five, okay?_"

Phineas groaned, but nodded. "Fine. I know you're just doing this to protect us, but it's really tiring." Phineas started stretching before pausing. "Should we lock the door, since Candace is home? I mean, we usually practice this earlier when everybody's gone."

Perry thought for a second. _"Let's go down to my lair, but lock the door just in case Candace tries to get in._"

Phineas nodded and locked the door. Perry opened one of his entrances and slid down the tube, Phineas and Ferb following him. They all landed on the chair before his boys got up and walked towards the middle of the room, where it was spacious, while Perry unplugged the webcam before joining them. They all did stretches before they started on the taekwondo moves. Two hours had passed when Perry and his boys finished going over the moves. Phineas and Ferb plopped down onto the floor, laying on their backs and breathing heavily. Perry laughed at them; he wasn't even winded. He left his boys on the floor to look at the gadgets his boys made adjustments on. He heard his boys' breathing return to normal before they got up and walked over to him.

"Sweet, right?" Phineas said. "Some of our best work, huh Ferb?" Ferb just nodded.

Perry smiled at his boys. He was so proud of them.

"Well, it's late and I'm tired." Phineas said, yawning. "We need to get a good nights sleep if we want to finish the rest of the collars by your deadline."

Perry nodded and activated an elevator that'd take them back up to their room. Once they stepped into their room, Phineas grabbed his pajamas and, unlocking the door, headed to the bathroom. Perry hopped onto Phineas's bed and watched Ferb clean up the mess they made with the collars and placed everything in a box, storing it under his desk. Once Phineas came back in the room, Ferb left for his shower, Phineas climbing into his bed. Perry climbed up the bed until he was next to Phineas and laid back down.

"We're going to be alright Perry." Phineas said, petting him. "Have you ever been this paranoid before?"

Perry shook his head.

"Stop worrying about us." Phineas said. "We survived in the other dimension, so we'll survive this as well. Plus, you're a kick-butt secret agent. You'll take care of us."

Perry smiled, looking up as Ferb came back in and got in his bed. Phineas gave him one last pat before turning off the light and going to sleep. Perry stayed awake a little longer, making sure both boys were fast asleep, and got out of the bed. He headed back downstairs, and, for the third time that night, made sure the doors and windows were secure on both floors. Once he was confident everything was safe, he went back to his boys' room and hopped back onto Phineas's bed, cuddled up to Phineas and fell asleep.


	10. Author's Note

Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated, but I do intend to upload soon. I know exactly where the story is going, the problem is filling the space between that. A little writer's block, but I'm coming up with new ideas, just need to decide which one to go with. xoxo psychncislover 


	11. Chapter 10

_HELLO ALL! I KNOW I JUST POSTED A NOTE SAYING I WAS HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK, BUT IDEAS STARTED HITTING ME AFTER I POSTED IT, IRONICALLY . THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE, SO ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>A few days later, after his boys made one of their amazing creations and cleaned it up, Perry and his boys ended up down in his lair. His boys had finished all the collars in one day, making Perry so proud. Him and Phineas were on his computer searching through the Tri-State area, trying to find L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's hideout while Ferb was working on something else with his laptop and his own gadgets.<p>

"What else would the hideout need?" Phineas asked as he typed in search perimeters.

"_Definitely high power usage._" Perry wrote. _"Also, it'd need to be in an isolated area, somewhere where people won't look too closely._"

"Okay, makes sense." Phineas said, typing.

"_Pinky should be here soon with some of his gadgets._" Perry wrote. "_I told him yesterday that you guys would update them, like mine._"

Phineas nodded. "I'll get started on them."

"_What about Ferb?"_ Perry asked.

"He's working on something else." Phineas said. "I can handle it for now."

Perry nodded before he heard one of his tubes being activated, and Pinky dropped in after some of his gadgets clattered onto the ground.

"Hey Perry." Pinky said and waved at the boys; no fedora on, like Perry.

"Those the gadgets?" Phineas asked and Pinky nodded.

Phineas hopped off of the chair, heading over to the gadgets, picking each up and looking it over. "I'll get started. Ferb?" Ferb looked up and over. "How close are you to being finished?"

"I just need to download it onto this." Ferb said, holding up a tiny golden device, so Phineas nodded.

"What are they talking about?" Pinky asked.

"No idea." Perry said. "They've been very secretive about what Ferb's working on."

"What are you searching?" Pinky asked, looking up at the large computer screen.

"Trying to see if we can narrow down the search coordinates of the hideout." Perry said, sitting down in the chair.

"What are the search perimeters?" Pinky said, standing next to Perry.

"Mostly anywhere that has high power usage, in an isolated area, abandoned, might have a lot of delivery trucks coming and going, and some other things." Perry said.

For the next two hours, Perry and Pinky watched the computer while Phineas worked on Pinky's gadgets and Ferb finished his project. In another hour, Perry and Pinky needed to meet the other animals in the park.

"Finished." Ferb said 30 minutes later, causing the other three to jump a bit in surprise.

"It's all done?" Phineas asked, a smile on his face. "Seriously?"

Ferb nodded.

"This is going to be _so_ cool!" Phineas exclaimed, rushing over to his stepbrother. "Perry, come here a second."

Perry chattered, heading over to his boys with Pinky following in curiosity.

"Okay, remember when we told you we had the animal translator downloaded onto the computer?" Phineas asked and Perry nodded. "Well, we were working on a microchip that we could download the translator onto, so its portable, and then attach that onto your locket."

Perry and Pinky just stared at him.

"It took a little longer than we expected, but it's finally done." Phineas said, still smiling. "Give me your locket."

Perry unfastened his locket, placing it in Phineas's palm. Phineas grabbed a tool and got to work on attaching the microchip to the locket and after about ten minutes, he got it attached. He refastened the locket around Perry's neck, smiling.

"Okay, like the GPS and camera, you just need to press it to activate it." Phineas said, his excitement bubbling over. "So, Perry, try it!"

Perry looked down at his locket before shaking his head.

"Why not?" Phineas complained. "I just want to see if it works." When Perry glanced at Pinky, Phineas quickly pressed the translator, turning it on.

Perry still refused to speak.

"Please Perry!" Phineas said, hands clasped in front of him. "It'll be so much easier to communicate now."

Perry looked at Pinky one last time before sighing. "You're very persuasive."

Perry saw Phineas and Ferb's mouths drop open, even Pinky was in complete awe.

"Say something else." Phineas said, smiling.

"Why does me speaking matter so much?" Perry said, the translator working perfectly again. Perry's voice was very cool, calm and collected, but also strong and commanding with a bit of an Australian accent.

"Cause you sound _so_ awesome!" Phineas exclaimed. "Exactly how a super secret agent should sound."

"I want one!" Pinky exclaimed.

"What did he say?" Phineas asked.

"He wants one too." Perry said, still a little in shock at hearing his own voice.

"Well, Ferb, you think we could make six more?" Phineas asked, looking at Ferb.

"I think we could." Ferb said.

"Six?" Perry asked.

"One for each of the other animals, including Pinky." Phineas said. "Oh, Pinky, you want your collar back?"

Pinky nodded.

Phineas grabbed Pinky's collar from the pile of collars and fastened it around the Chihuahua's neck. He then went on to show Pinky each of buttons and how they worked while Perry and Ferb looked on. Perry glanced down at his watch and saw it was 5 minutes to 3.

"Okay, Pinky and I need to leave." Perry said. "How do I turn the translator off?"

"Just press it." Phineas said, bringing over the other collars. "Please be careful Perry. You too Pinky."

"We will be." Perry said, grabbing the collars. "Just stay in the house."

"Don't worry Perry." Phineas said, going back over to the gadgets. "We know the drill. Ferb's gonna continue to work on the translator chips while I work on the gadgets, so we'll just stay down here. It's safer anyways."

"That is true." Perry said, nodding. "No one can find the access points to my lair, they're very well hidden. I'll lock the doors upstairs, but stay down here and-"

"Don't answer the door to strangers or leave the house or follow you." Phineas repeated. "We got it. Just go, you're late anyways."

Perry smiled at his boys before he and Pinky rode the elevator up to the living room. Perry, with Pinky's help, went through the whole house, securing it before leaving through the doggy (platypus) door. Perry pressed his paw against the side of the doggy (platypus) door, seeing it scan his paw which locked the doggy (platypus) door.

"Neat." Pinky said as they walked away. "When was that added?"

"I added it myself." Perry said, then winced when he heard his voice again. He clicked the microchip, turning it off. "I wanted someway to enter and leave the house so I didn't have to leave the doors unlocked."

"Smart." Pinky said. "I need to get me one of those."

"So, you think the other agents found anything?" Perry said as they both walked the short walk to the park.

"Probably not." Pinky said. "You're probably the only one who thought to search the whole Tri-State area with certain perimeters."

"Why do you and some of the other agents think I'm so much better than you?" Perry asked, honestly curious. "I'm not that much better."

"You're the one who thought of the evil ray gun thing, talked Major Monogram, basically the agency, into letting us stay with our owners, are calm when you have the biggest hit on you, you're definitely the best fighter out of us, the smartest, the quickest, and, most importantly, the love you have for your owners that drives you." Pinky said as they entered the park. "And said owners are also capable of amazing things and are willing to help us, even after what happened in the other dimension."

Perry honestly didn't know what to say, but was saved when he saw the other agents in a circle at the same spot.

"You're late." Devon said.

"Sorry, got held up." Perry said as he and Pinky settled down before grabbing the collars and placing them in the middle of the circle. "Here are your collars. Find yours and put them on and I'll show you what they can do."

Perry watched as each of the agents found their collars and put them on, looking around like they were expecting something to happen. Perry and Pinky looked at each other before smiling and laughing some.

"Guys, a magical bubble isn't going to form around you." Perry said. "Just listen." Perry then spent ten minutes explaining how the collars worked, but left out where the GPS signal and camera feed would wind up. After making sure each agent knew how to use the collars, they each started asking the questions he dreaded.

"Who made these?" Carrie asked. "They're very high-tech and well done. Not a sloppy job."

"Who made them isn't important." Perry said. "Just be happy we have some way to get out if we get trapped."

"I think who made them is very important." Devon said.

Perry remained quiet.

"Well, we all know you didn't make them." Terry said. "But the technology and design seem familiar."

Perry still said nothing.

"Why won't you tell us?" Beaker asked.

"Guys, he said drop it." Pinky said firmly.

The other five agents looked between Pinky and Perry before each one gasped.

"You know who made them!" Carrie exclaimed, giving an accusing glare to Pinky.

"Yes, but I'm not talking either." Pinky said. "It's Perry's right to tell you when he feels he needs to."

"Why does Pinky get to know?" Devon asked Perry.

Perry just shrugged before sighing. "We need to focus on the problem at hand: finding the other agents."

"Fine. But this discussion isn't over." Carrie said.

Perry nodded, sighing in relief. "Well, I'm doing a search throughout the Tri-State with some perimeters, so maybe I'll get lucky. Any of you guys get anything?"

All of them shook their heads.

"Well, then there's nothing else we could do at the moment." Perry said. "Let's just go home and I'll contact all of you if my search produces anything. Everybody stay safe and keep your collars on."

All the animals got up and left the park, heading home. When Perry got to his block, he left Pinky to go home and went straight into the backyard, then into one of his secret entrances. Once the elevator opened, he smiled when he saw his boys still down there, working hard.

Perry looked down at his locket before sighing and turning on the translator. "I'm back." Both boys jumped in surprise at hearing Perry's voice instead of the chatter they're used to. "Still weird hearing my own voice."

"Same for us." Phineas said. "How was the meeting?"

"Unproductive." Perry said, going over to his computer. "How's the inventing going?"

"I got most of the gadgets Pinky brought over updated and Ferb has got three of the microchips done." Phineas said, wiping his face. "Did the other agents like their collars?"

"They were very appreciative." Perry said, then muttered, "But too curious."

"Curious?" Phineas asked, Perry surprised he heard. "About what?"

Perry sighed. "About who made them." He then walked over and sat down near Phineas.

"Why don't you just tell them it was us?" Phineas said, turning to put the platypus more in view.

"I don't know." Perry said. "I guess I'm just scared." He whispered the last part.

"You? Scared?" Phineas said in disbelief. "What would scare you?"

Perry glanced at Ferb, seeing him watching the conversation, before looking back at Phineas, then sighed. "Of one of the agents ratting me out and telling Major Monogram, or the agency in general, that you two remember." He felt tears spring unexpectedly in his eyes, so he blinked them away quickly. "Of losing you two."

Phineas glanced at his stepbrother, a silent conversation passing between them, then back at Perry. "After going through that period of "not remembering," there's nothing Major Monogram or the agency could do to take you away from us Perry. We wouldn't let them."

Perry felt the tears back in his eyes, but didn't do anything to stop them from falling, and he smiled. With one look at both Phineas and Ferb, he believed them. He believed that they would stop at nothing to keep him right where he was. His love for his boys grew even more, if that was possible. He looked up when he felt Phineas place a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Perry?" Phineas asked, a little worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

Perry smiled even bigger, shaking his head, wiping the rest of his tears away. "You said everything _right_. I don't think you can understand how much that means to me, that you would fight to keep me. And I want both of you to know that, as long as you want me here, I won't be going anywhere, agency or no agency."

Phineas smiled, tears sparkling his eyes. "Perry, you should know by now that we will always want you with us. You're so much more to us than a pet."

"You're our best friend." Ferb finished for his stepbrother; even his silent owner was letting some emotion through.

Perry was about to speak when he heard a beep come from his computer. He got up and walked over to it, seeing one of the security camera's image on the screen. The image was showing Candace banging on Phineas and Ferb's bedroom door, yelling that it was dinner time. He beckoned his boys over to him before pointing to the screen, words not needed.

"Let's go." Phineas said.

Perry activated one of his tubes and all three of them were shot back up to their bedroom. Before going back to his mindless pet mode, he hugged both boys as tightly as he could without hurting them, nuzzling his head against both his boys' chests. He let them go, smiling widely at both, before dropping back to all fours.

"PHINEAS! FERB!" Candace's shouting continued. "OPEN THIS DOOR! DINNER IS READY!"

"We'll be down in a minute." Phineas answered.

"Fine." Candace huffed, but left.

"Before we go down, I need to ask you a question Perry." Phineas said.

"Okay." Perry said.

"Do you really like the pet food we feed you or do you want more human-like food?" Phineas asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Either is fine." Perry said, shrugging. "The pet food isn't that bad. I've been eating it most of my life, so there isn't really a difference to me."

Phineas nodded. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't just eating it for our benefit."

"It's okay Phineas." Perry said. "I may be a secret agent, but I'm a pet first. Always have been, always will be."

Phineas smiled and ruffled his head. "Let's go eat."

As Phineas opened the door, Perry made sure to switch off the translator before following his boys down the stairs and into the kitchen. He walked over to his pet bowl and ate his dinner as he listened to his family talk about their days, Phineas and Ferb obviously leaving out some details of theirs. After Perry finished his meal, he walked over to the front door and looked out the side window, checking the front yard and street for anything suspicious. Once he concluded his sweep, he walked to the sliding door in the living room and did the same thing with the backyard. After that, he walked back into the kitchen and laid down by Phineas, rubbing his head against Phineas's leg.

"Hey Perry." Phineas said after swallowing, petting him.

The family finished their dinner fifteen minutes later, and after helping clean up, his boys headed to their room, Perry following. Once the door was closed, Perry dropped his pet act and switched the translator back on. He jumped up onto Phineas's bed and watched his boys.

"Something wrong?" Phineas asked, tilting his head.

"Not really." Perry said. "I'm just worried about the other agents."

"If they're half as good as you are Perry, I'm sure they're fine." Ferb said, sitting on his bed.

"Hopefully the search produces something." Phineas said, sitting next to Perry. "Then we'll be able to rescue them."

"Oh no. No, no, no." Perry said, shaking his head. "There is no _we_. Once the search produces something, I'll call the other agents and the animals who are _trained_ to do this will rescue them. I want you two _nowhere _near L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."

"Perry!" Phineas complained. "We've stayed out of your way whenever you asked us to, but we want to help save the other agents!"

Perry still shook his head.

"How do you know you're not going to send the remaining agents on a wild goose chase?" Ferb asked.

"What do you mean?" Perry asked, Phineas looking confused as well.

"Well, just because the computer gives you coordinates with the perimeters you entered, doesn't mean that's the place." Ferb explained. "And there is probably going to be more than one result."

Phineas smiled. "Yeah! At least let us come with you to scout out the places."

Perry thought over what his boys were saying, and they did have a point, but he still didn't want them in harms way. He looked at both his boys and saw absolute determination in their eyes. He sighed. Even if he said no, they'd probably follow him regardless.

"Fine." Perry said. "But just to look. Nothing more."

Phineas's smile was huge. "Yay! Thanks Perry! This will be _sooo_ much fun!"

Perry couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm and even Ferb was smiling a little. Perry then heard footsteps heading towards his boys' room, so he dropped back down to all fours, laid down, and put his vacant expression back on. Phineas and Ferb looked at him funny before they heard a knock on the door and their Mom step in. Phineas smiled at Perry before ruffling his head, then turned towards his Mom.

"Hey Mom." Phineas and Ferb said at the same time.

"Hey boys." Linda said, smiling. "Isabella is on her way over. Vivian had to run a quick errand and I told her we'd watch Isabella for however long she was gone."

Perry looked over at Ferb, who looked like he was about to laugh, then over at Phineas, whose face was noticeably redder. Perry then remembered the kiss, which in the excitement of the kidnappings forgot that Phineas remembered it, and almost started laughing himself. Perry looked back over the past few weeks, when his boys would do their building, and focused on Phineas; he was more focused at the time on making sure his boys were safe. His duckbill almost curved up into a smile as he recalled all the moments when Isabella and Phineas would be near each other or Phineas would be talking to her, that his face was always blushing and he'd act a little skittish.

"So, anyways, Isabella, and I think she's bringing Pinky, should be over in about five minutes." Linda said. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks Mom." Phineas said, his face still red. Ferb just waved.

Once the door was closed, Perry sat back up and couldn't stop the laughter anymore and Ferb joined in as well. When Perry couldn't breathe, he let his laughter start to die down and looked up at Phineas, who was glaring at both him and Ferb, his face still red.

"I'm sorry Phineas." Perry said breathlessly. "Your face is as red as a tomato."

"It is." Ferb said, still smiling.

"And I was looking back at the past few weeks and focused in on you." Perry said, smiling. "You've been red-faced and skittish around her the whole time."

"I'm surprised she hasn't noticed." Ferb said. "She's always watching you, whenever she can."

"Would you two stop it!" Phineas shouted. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is." Perry said, still smiling.

"No it's not." Phineas said.

"Oh yes it is." Perry said back.

"No it's not." Phineas said again.

Perry was about to answer again, but Ferb's laughter stopped him. "You two sound like bickering brothers." Ferb said, still smiling.

Perry smiled at the thought, but Phineas was still mad, though there was a small smile on his face.

"We should of never built you that translator." Phineas muttered.

Perry laughed, rolling his eyes. "If I remember correctly, it was you who insisted I use it."

Phineas just humphed, sounding just like Candace.

"Ignore him Perry." Ferb said. "He's just nervous about seeing Isabella, seeing how it's only the three of us instead of a backyard full of people."

"You two together are actually really annoying." Phineas said. "And Ferb, since when do you talk this much?"

"Only when it's this much fun to do so." Ferb answered.

"Isabella's on her way over." Linda shouted. "She has Pinky with her."

Perry smiled, remembering what Phineas mentioned earlier. "Could one of you distract Isabella so me, Pinky, and another one of you can go down to my lair and attach the translator you finished onto Pinky's collar?"

"Ferb, you distract Isabella." Phineas all but shouted, speaking fast.

Ferb smiled again. "Since when are you a whimp?"

"Since Isabella kissed me out of the blue before having our memories wiped." Phineas said.

"She didn't kiss you "out of the blue," Phineas." Perry said, shaking his head.

"She specifically kissed you at the time she did _because_ we were about to get our memories wiped." Ferb said. "But fine, I'll distract her."

"Good." Phineas sighed.

"Pinky will be very happy about having the translator." Perry said, changing the subject.

When Perry heard two sets of footsteps, well footsteps and paw-steps, he laid back down, put his vacant expression back on, and clicked off his translator as the door opened and Isabella and Pinky entered the room. Isabella was smiling and Pinky was shaking, as usual. Perry looked over at Phineas and saw his face tomato red again. He exchanged a look with Ferb before looking back at the two guests.

"Hey Phineas." Isabella said, her voice chipper. "Hey Ferb. Whatcha' doin'?"

"Hey Isabella." Phineas said. "We're not doing much, just talking."

"Sounds fun." Isabella said, sitting down next to Ferb on his bed, across from Phineas.

"Hey Perry." Pinky said, jumping up onto Phineas's bed and laying down by Perry.

"Hey." Perry said.

"Has your search popped up anything?" Pinky asked.

"Nothing yet." Perry said. "My boys brought up a good point earlier, though."

"What?" Pinky asked.

"That, even if the search brings results, the place might not be where they are. Also, there will probably be more than one result." Perry said, sighing. "I told my boys that when the results get in, I'll bring them with me to scout out each one."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Pinky asked.

"I really have no choice." Perry said. "They'd follow me regardless of what I say and I'd rather have them under my protection than trying to stealthily follow me and get hurt."

"I guess that makes sense." Pinky said. "Do you want me to come with you? Two agents are better than one and we'd both be able to keep an eye on the boys."

Perry almost smiled. "That'd be great Pinky, thanks."

"I'll be right back Isabella." Phineas said, smiling. "I need to go ask my mom something."

Perry glanced up at Phineas and saw him motioning him to follow. _Oh, Ferb has Isabella distracted._ Perry thought and gave Phineas a small nod.

"Pinky, come with." Perry said, hopping off the bed, Pinky following.

Phineas closed the door after Perry and Pinky got out. Once Perry was sure no one was watching, he and Pinky stood up, and Perry activated one of his hallway entrances; he, Phineas and Pinky stepped inside and rode it down to his lair. Once the elevator opened, Perry stepped out, turned his translator back on and turned to Pinky.

"When I got back from the meeting earlier, Ferb had gotten 3 of the translator microchips finished, so I thought you'd like yours now." Perry said.

Pinky smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Phineas?" Perry asked.

"I got it Perry." Phineas said. "Could I have your collar?"

Pinky handed over his collar and Phineas got to work attaching the translator, and after five minutes, he had it attached. Phineas put the collar back on Pinky and clicked the translator on. He smiled at the Chihuahua and motioned for him to talk.

"What do you think?" Pinky said, translator working. Pinky's voice was a lot like Perry's: cool, calm and collected but with a slight tremor (due to his constant shaking) and a slight Mexican accent.

"Awesome." Phineas said, smiling.

"Are those my gadgets?" Pinky asked, pointing to a pile of medal in a corner of the lair.

"Yeah, I finished them." Phineas said. "If you want to bring more over, I'll work on them too."

"Thanks Phineas." Pinky said. "Also for the translator and the things for my collar."

"No problem Pinky." Phineas said. "You're as much a friend to me as Isabella is. I want you to be safe too. Isabella would be devastated if something happened to you."

Pinky smiled, as did Perry. "Let's go relieve Ferb from distracting Isabella." Perry said, heading back to the elevator, first checking the security camera to make sure the hallway was clear.

The three of them got back into the elevator and rode up to the hallway. They got out and walked over to the bedroom door, both animals clicking off the translators and dropping back to all fours. Phineas smiled and opened the bedroom door, then stopped when he saw what Ferb was doing to keep Isabella busy: dancing.

"Nice moves bro." Phineas said, walking the rest of the way in, both animals following him.

"Ferb was teaching me his moves so I could get my dancing patch." Isabella said, smiling.

Their door then opened and Linda peeked in. "Isabella, your mom is back. Why don't I walk you home?"

"Thanks Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Isabella said. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye Isabella." Phineas said, waving. "Bye Pinky."

Pinky barked, but smiled when Isabella turned to face Linda and tipped his head in gratitude; he lifted his paw in a wave at Perry. Phineas closed the door when Linda, Isabella and Pinky left their room. Perry sat up and switched his translator on again.

"I think Pinky likes the translator." Perry said. "Though the one person he would want to talk to the most can't know he's more than a pet."

"Isabella." Phineas said, nodding. "That must stink."

"I'd feel the same way if I couldn't talk to you two." Perry said, shrugging.

"So, the translator worked fine?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah." Phineas said. "Flawless work bro."

"Oh, Pinky said he'd come with us to scout out any possible results we get from the search. He wants to keep you safe as well." Perry said.

"So, you're still letting us come with you?" Phineas said, smiling. "You haven't changed your mind?"

"As much as I'd like to, no. I'm still bringing you with." Perry said.

A knock sounded on the door and Perry instantly dropped back to all fours. Their Dad opened the door and stepped in the room. "Hey boys."

"Hi Dad." Phineas said, petting Perry.

"Mom wanted me to tell you two to get to bed." Lawrence said.

"Okay Dad." Phineas said. "Night."

"Night." Ferb echoed.

"Goodnight boys." Lawrence said, shutting the door.

"That was close." Phineas said, still petting Perry.

Ferb nodded, grabbed his pajamas and headed out to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"So, what are you two going to do tomorrow?" Perry asked, smiling.

"I don't know yet." Phineas said. "You still going to be here?" Phineas looked down at the bed, picking at random strings.

"Of course!" Perry exclaimed. "I'd rather be here everyday and play with you two, but duty calls. But since my nemesis is currently MIA, I'm here."

"Really?" Phineas asked, looking up at him. "You'd rather stay here with us then go on thrilling missions and kick your nemesis's butt everyday?"

"Definitely!" Perry said. "You wouldn't _believe_ how boring doing the same thing everyday can be. And Doofenschmirtz isn't exactly the hardest person to beat. Half the time he ends up blowing his _own_ inators up."

That made Phineas laugh. "That's good to know. At least we don't have to worry too much about you being in terrible trouble every time you go on your missions."

"You don't need to worry _any_ of the time I go on my missions." Perry said. "I will always come back. Always."

"I'm holding you to that." Phineas said, petting him. "But we'll still worry Perry, always."

Ferb came back into the room and climbed into his bed, so Phineas grabbed his pajamas and went to take a shower. Perry closed his eyes, tired after his busy day and was almost asleep when he felt the bed weigh down and looked up to see Phineas getting into it. Phineas smiled and turned the light off, falling asleep instantly. Perry climbed up the bed until he was next to Phineas and curled back up, and fell asleep as well.


	12. Chapter 11

**One Week Later**

_Beep! Beep!_

Perry's eyes popped open from his nap under the tree later in the afternoon, and he looked down at his watch. It showed that the search of the Tri-State was done and there were results pending down in his lair. He looked around the backyard for his boys, but remembered they went inside with their Mom for a snack after they finished cleaning up their latest project. He debated internally for a moment about going to get them but decided just to show them after they finish their snacks. He accessed his secret tree trunk entrance and slid down to his chair, then pulled up the search results on the computer. He looked over each of the addresses, there were fifteen of them, and started digging deeper into them. After about an hour and a half, he had eliminated eight of them, leaving the seven to be looked at personally, so he printed it out and put out a call to Pinky with his video watch.

"Yeah Perry?" Pinky answered a few seconds later.

"Hey." Perry said. "The results came in on the coordinates."

"Oh, good." Pinky said, then looked behind him. "Hold on Perry, let me go into Isabella's room for some privacy."

"Ok." Perry said.

After a minute, Pinky reappeared on the screen. "Sorry, I was with Isabella in the living room."

"It's fine." Perry said, smiling.

"So, anyways, you got results?" Pinky said, nodding slowly. "How many?"

"Well, initially, fifteen, but I cut it down to seven." Perry said.

"Why?" Pinky asked.

"I did a more in depth search on each of the addresses and crossed off the ones that didn't sound right." Perry said.

"Sound right?" Pinky asked.

"Like, one of the buildings was literally falling apart and another wasn't isolated enough, etc." Perry answered. "But the remaining seven have to be looked at personally for any activity."

"Ok, makes sense." Pinky said. "When are we going to check them out?"

"Tonight?" Perry asked.

Pinky nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you and your boys in your lair after Isabella goes to sleep."

"See you then." Perry said, then shut off the watch.

Perry kept the list down in his lair by his computer, then headed back up to the backyard. He wanted to lay back down, but he needed to tell his boys about tonight's plans, so he headed into the house; he found them in the kitchen. He looked around for the other family members and Phineas caught him doing it.

"They aren't here." Phineas said to Perry. "Mom had to meet Dad at the antique store and Candace is at the mall with Stacy."

Perry nodded and switched on the translator. "I got results."

"You did?" Phineas asked, smiling.

"Yup." Perry said.

"How many places are there?" Ferb asked.

"Seven." Perry said. "We're going to look at them tonight. Pinky's meeting us down in my lair after Isabella falls asleep."

"Sounds good." Phineas said. "What should we do until then?"

"Work on Pinky's gadgets and the microchips?" Ferb suggested.

"Great idea." Phineas said. "Are they still in Perry's lair?"

"Yes." Ferb answered, getting up.

Perry nodded and led them to one of his entrances in the living room and they slid down to the chair. Phineas headed over to Pinky's pile of gadgets and Ferb went to his laptop with the other microchips. Perry was pacing back and forth, energy brewing inside of him, so he decided to work off some of that energy by practicing his bōjutsu moves. He grabbed his bo staff from a cabinet and started going through the motions. After a few minutes, the moves started flowing through more easily, letting Perry do them flawlessly and without much thought. He spun and kicked and punched and vaulted several times, letting his energy out in a productive way. After two hours, Perry started to feel fatigue, so he slowed down his movements before coming to a stop. He took a deep breath in and out, looking up and saw his boys watching him.

"What?" Perry asked.

"You're really good at that." Phineas said, Ferb nodding. "Which type was that?"

"Bōjutsu." Perry said, grabbing a towel and wiping his face. "I needed to work off some energy."

"Well, Ferb finished the last of the microchips." Phineas said. "When should we add them onto the other collars?"

"I don't know." Perry said, putting his bo staff back. "It depends on what we find tonight."

"What time is it?" Phineas asked.

Perry looked down at his watch. "6:30. Why?"

"Mom and Dad should be back by now and Mom said she was gonna pick up some subs for dinner on the way home." Phineas said. "We should head back up."

"We'll take a tube back to your room." Perry said, activating one of the tubes. "Come on."

His boys followed him up through one of the tubes and then they landed in their bedroom. Perry turned off his translator, dropped back to all fours and put his vacant expression on, then followed his boys as they left the room and went to the kitchen. When they reached it, Perry saw Linda and Lawrence coming in with bags in their hands.

"Hey boys." Linda said, placing the bags on the counter. "I got subs."

"Awesome Mom." Phineas said, grabbing his and sitting at the table, Ferb following.

Perry walked over and laid down in between his boys' chairs, resting his chin on his paws. A moment later, he saw something land in front of him; he focused on the object and saw it was half of a sandwich. He looked up at Phineas and saw him smile before going back to eating. He smiled himself before standing up and eating the sandwich bit in front of him. Before laying back down, he rubbed his head against Phineas's leg in thanks.

"You're welcome buddy." Phineas answered.

Perry took a quick nap as the rest of the family finished their dinner. He woke up when he felt someone nudge his side; he looked up and saw Phineas and Ferb getting out of their chairs. He got up and stretched, then followed his boys upstairs. Once Ferb closed the door behind them, Perry turned his translator back on and stood up.

"If you boys are tired, now might be a great time to take a quick nap." Perry said. "It's gonna be a long night."

"I'm fine." Phineas said. "Ferb? You good?"

"Yes." Ferb answered.

"Should we bring any of your gadgets just in case the need arises?" Phineas asked, sitting on his bed.

"I guess a few of my hand held ray guns should do." Perry said. "And my grappling gun, but I don't plan on getting caught."

* * *

><p><em>IT'S A BUT SHORTER THAN MY NORMAL ENTRIES BUT I WANTED TO LET YALL KNOW IM STILL WORKING ON THE STORY. IVE JUST GOT A LOT OF STUFF GOING ON. ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER. xoxo<em>


	13. Chapter 12

_HEY GUYZZZ! SORRY IT TOOK SO MUCH TIME TO UPDATE, BUT OTHER THINGS CAME UP AND MY MUSE CAME UP WITH OTHER STORIES, ETC. BUT I'M BACK AND HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! AND MORE SHOULD COME SOON! THERE WILL BE A BUILDING MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER AND I'D JUST LIKE TO SAY I DO NOT OWN IT. I GOT THE DESCRIPTION OFF THE NET. THE BUILDING IS THE **Ford Piquette Avenue Plant Building**. WELL, THAT'S IT. OH AND I DON'T OWN P&F, IF I DID, THE BOYS WOULD STILL HAVE THEIR MEMORIES! OKAY, THAT'S IT. ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em>

_"Should we bring any of your gadgets just in case the need arises?" Phineas asked, sitting on his bed._

_"I guess a few of my hand held ray guns should do." Perry said. "And my grappling gun, but I don't plan on getting caught."_

* * *

><p>Perry, Phineas and Ferb, two hours later, went down into Perry's lair to wait for Pinky to arrive; Perry checked his watch, it was 9:45, and sighed. He really did not want to bring Phineas and Ferb with him, but what choice did he have? His owners were just as stubborn as he was. That, though, didn't stop him from trying one last time to persuade them out of this.<p>

"You really don't need to come." Perry said, his voice now reaching a desperate note. "It won't be that exciting. Just a lot of sitting and watching."

"Nice try Perry." Phineas said, twirling around in Perry's chair and fiddling with his new orange watch. "You've been trying for the last 2 hours to try and talk us out of coming with you, but it won't work. We're coming."

Perry sighed, but finally gave up. Perry laid down on the floor, fedora on head, and watched Phineas spin around in his chair, then looked over at Ferb, who was messing with his purple watch. He was about to ask about the new watches when he heard his tube being activated and Pinky dropped in; he, too, had his fedora on.

Pinky turned the translator on as soon as he landed. "Hola muchachos. Ready to go?"

"Let's do this!" Phineas said, smiling, getting out of the chair. "How are we getting there?"

"We'll take my hovercar." Perry said, climbing in with the other three following. "Buckle up and get comfy. This might take awhile."

Three hours later, they found themselves on the edge of Dansville, at the last address on the list. Perry quietly landed his hovercar and beckoned to the three other passengers to follow him. Once they reached the edge of the building, Perry motioned for the others to stay and then took the time to walk around the building to get a feel for it. The building itself, it looked like an old factory, was three stories high, with measurements of about 388' by 56', and consisted of load bearing brick masonry walls constructed of common bricks, peppered with a regular pattern of window openings on all sides; Perry counted 355 wood double hung windows. A stepped brick belt course separated the first and second stories; a shallow pediment, also outlined in stepped brick, projected from the center of the front facade. The same pattern of stepped brickwork was carried beneath the eaves along the east and north side elevations of the building. A projecting brick water table also continued around the sides at ground level. The west side of the building, facing the yard, was simplified, with the parapet rustication and corbeled band omitted. On the east side, Beaubien slopes down to the north, thus exposing the foundation wall, which is parged. Walls were capped with a vitreous clay tile coping, except at the south pediment, which is capped with an ogee-molded limestone coping. The brick was unpainted, except at the front facade, which was painted white, but the paint was peeling. It also looked completely deserted.

Once Perry reached the side of the building where he left Pinky, Phineas and Ferb, he told them what he found. "If we go to the next side, there is a balcony on the second floor. We can use the grappling guns to propel up there and look inside."

The other three nodded and followed Perry over to the balcony. He took his grappling gun out, aimed at the balcony and fired, hitting it perfectly; he looked over and saw Pinky did the same thing. He held out his paw and Phineas took it, Pinky doing the same with Ferb, and they were propelling up. Once they landed soundlessly (well, Perry and Pinky did; Phineas and Ferb were a little noisy) on the balcony, the agents unhooked the grappling hook and wound it back into the gun, putting it away. They landed right in front of a window, and when they looked inside, they knew they had the right place. Inside, the lights were on and tons of robots were either being made or flying around; they also saw a bunch of the evil scientists roaming around. Perry and Pinky looked at each other, both agreeing that this is where L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. have been hiding out the past month and a half.

"I don't see any of the agents." Phineas whispered.

"Me either." Perry said. "They must be kept somewhere else. Let's get out of here so I can report back to-"

Perry was cut off when the balcony suddenly started sliding _into_ the wall, bringing the occupants with them; with one final slam, they were thrown through the window and into the building. Perry and Pinky, with their extensive agent training, both did front flips and landed lightly on their back legs, Phineas and Ferb weren't so lucky; though both boys are agile, they still landed on their hands and knees. Perry felt his instinctual growl rising within him as all the robots and scientists looked at his boys, mostly in curiosity (well, the scientists did). He did a side flip and landed nimbly in front of his owners, planning to protect them at all cost; he saw Pinky, from the corner of his eye, move closer to them as well.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was an evil laughter that seemed to echo through the spacious building. Perry, trying, and failing, to find the source of it, crouched and fell back into his self-defense pose. After a couple of minutes of silently waiting, a voice boomed through the factory.

"Ah, so this would be the famous and formidable Agent Perry the Platypus." The voice, still having no seen owner, said in an English accent. "I was wondering when the O.W.C.A.'s top agent would figure out where we were hiding out. You're quite the resourceful one. I now see why all the scientists now in my employment fear you so."

Perry, not wanting this evil leader to know he had a translator, turned it off. Instead of yelling at him, like he wanted to, he just chattered angrily. Pinky saw what Perry did, so he turned his translator off as well, figuring his friend had a reason to do so.

The evil leader just laughed. "And look who he brought with him: Agent Pinky the Chihuahua, a good agent in his own right, but still nowhere near as good as Agent P here is. We've had such a hard time locating the two of you, as well as the other five agents that we haven't captured. Tell me, where have all of you been hiding out? Surely not your headquarters, we've already had our spies through there."

Perry and Pinky gave each other a quick look, but said nothing.

"Fine, stay quiet. It won't help you anyways." The evil leader said. "Now wait just a second. Who are these two children with you? They obviously aren't part of the O.W.C.A., they only allow animal agents."

Perry tensed slightly when the evil leader noticed his boys, but continued to be quiet; he was also desperately trying to keep down the protective growl that was threatening to come out.

It was quiet for a few moments before the voice spoke again, "From the way you're protecting them, it would seem they're someone important to you. How is it that a special agent animal is friends with two human children?"

Perry felt a smile curve his bill. Even as evil as he is, he's still stupid. Just like with the other scientists, he hasn't figured out that he has owners, that he's a pet. It kinda made him want to laugh, but held it back, staying focused on the only thing that was important at the moment: getting his boys out of here safely. He'd rely on Pinky to look for any signs of the other captured agents.

"Fine. Seeing as this conversation is going nowhere, I'll just capture all four of you, get it out of you the hard way. Robots, attack!" The evil leader shouted.

In one second, they had an army of robots descending on them. Perry, using all of his strength, pushed his owners backwards and into a wall. He gave them a look that said "stay!" and then turned around to help Pinky fight off the robots. What the stupid new leader failed to notice was that while they were talking, Perry was also studying the robots, looking for weaknesses; he found two. There was a weak spot of metal right in the center of the back that looked like if you kicked it hard enough, it should cause the robots to at least stop working. The second weak spot would be the head: if you could pull it off, the robot should stop.

"Pinky!" Perry chattered. "Aim for the middle of the back or pull off the head."

"What?" Pinky barked back, flipping out of the way of an arm.

"It's their weak spots." Perry chattered, flipping and landing a sound kick in the back; the robot froze, spun around in circles and promptly exploded. "But it has to be right in the middle."

"Aye." Pinky barked, landing his own kick in the back.

Perry kicked, flipped, dodged and punched at least a dozen robots, causing all to explode, before one smacked him right in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall, the wall where Phineas and Ferb were sitting against.

"Perry!" Phineas shouted, squatting in front of the platypus. "Are you okay?"

Perry got back up, shook his head to clear the fuzziness, and chattered that he was okay. Before going back into the fray, he pointed to both boys, then to the wall, his expression deadly serious.

"We got it." Phineas said. "Stay here. But-"

Perry cut him off with another stern look before heading back into the battle. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, silently agreeing that the two agents needed their help, before taking out the ray guns they brought with them.

"Ferb," Phineas said. "It seems that Perry is aiming for the middle of the back, so, aim there."

Ferb gave a thumbs-up before both boys ran to the edge of the fray and started firing; their aims were dead-on every time. Phineas looked over at Ferb and saw his stepbrother handing him his ray gun before jumping onto the back of one of the robots. He peeled back the control panel, switched some wires before he had full control of the robot. Once he did, he started to attack the other robots. Phineas smiled at his stepbrother's genius idea before pocketing both ray guns and jumping onto the closest robot and rewiring it. Now both boys had their own robots.

"Perry!" Pinky barked from on top of a robot's head.

"What?" Perry chattered back, roundhouse kicking another robot. "I'm a little busy."

"Look to your left!" Pinky barked before pulling another robot head off.

Perry, confused, looked over and what he saw almost made his heart stop. There were his owners, his two boys, riding on the back of two robots and attacking the other robots. It seems they have those two robots under their control. In three flips, he was next to Phineas on his robot and switched on his translator.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Perry yelled.

"Helping." Phineas said, blasting another robot. "No matter how amazing you are Perry, there are just too many robots for only you and Pinky to handle."

"This is too dangerous." Perry said, flipping off the robot and onto another before ripping its head off, then flipping back to Phineas.

"We're totally safe." Phineas said, but it seems that he spoke too soon.

In one second, everything changed. Three robots grabbed Phineas, hit Perry, sending him back into a wall, where he was joined a second later by Ferb and Pinky. While Perry was trying to clear his head from the blow, the evil leader's voice floated out.

"One down, three to go." He said. "Who will be next?"

Perry was up in the next nanosecond, his angry and protective growl so loud and menacing that the humans in the room (aka the scientists) shrunk back. And in those seconds, Phineas and Ferb had a silent discussion, and Ferb, although he really didn't want to, agreed to Phineas's plan. He glanced at his pet and saw Perry crouched down, growling, about to launch himself at the robots. Perry had just left the ground when he felt someone grab his tail, a sharp pain shooting up his tailbone, returning him to the ground. He turned around and saw Ferb holding on and, through his angry haze, questioned why Ferb wouldn't let him rescue Phineas. Ferb shook his head and pulled Perry back, picking him up and holding him, Perry's back to Ferb's front. Perry growls and squirms, but Ferb's hold is unbreakable. His breaths are coming in short pants now and he feels like he's about to pass out. One of his owners is in trouble, yet his other owner won't let him save him; Perry is confused and angry, so he continued to squirm.

"Trust me Perry." Ferb whispered to Perry. Perry stopped squirming but just stared ahead. Ferb turned to Pinky and nodded. "We need to leave. Now."

Pinky, although confused, nodded and first got his ray gun out, shooting at the window so all the glass was broken; he then got his grappling gun out and shot at the window, hooking onto it. Ferb looked down at Perry, grabbed his watch and pressed a button that would call the hovercar to them. He took Pinky's outstretched paw and looked, one last time at Phineas (who was smiling), before being propelled up towards the window and into the hovercar, all the while hearing the evil leader calling out orders to capture them, but it was too late. Thanks to the hyper-speed mode his boys added to the hovercar, they were back to the house in less than a minute.


	14. Chapter 13

It was once Pinky safely landed the hovercar in Perry's lair did Perry start to let out everything he had been holding in the whole ride home. At first, he was so angry he couldn't speak. He just got out of the hovercar and paced around the whole lair, Ferb and Pinky watching from the sidelines. After wrestling with his control for a full thirty minutes did he finally turn to Ferb and ask him just one question.

"Why?" Perry asked, his translator still on.

"Phineas wanted us to leave him behind." Ferb said. "And I know why. But before I go into it, we need to gather the other animal agents here and fire up your replicator so we have something to fight with."

Perry just stared at Ferb in silence. He honestly didn't comprehend what his usually silent owner was saying. Phineas _wanted_ to be left behind? It didn't make any sense to the seasoned agent.

Ferb saw Perry's blank look, so he turned to Pinky. "Also, Pinky, this part you might not like."

Pinky switched his translator back on. "What?"

"We're gonna need Isabella." Ferb said.

"What?!" Pinky shouted. "No! No way! I am not getting my Isa involved with this."

"If I could help it, I'd keep her away from this as well, but there aren't enough agents for all the machines that could be used as good battle weapons. We need to let her remember." Ferb said.

Perry started pacing around, his anxiety causing restless energy, and gripped his locket tightly. All his thoughts were swirling around Phineas, worried as all get out as to what L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. were doing to him. He growled at the thought and continued to pace.

Ferb ignored his pet and continued to plead his case to Pinky. "Phineas is counting on us to get him out of this. We need her help. Besides Phineas and me, she knows the controls and designs for our inventions the best. Plus, once she finds out Phineas was taken, she'll be even more determined to save him. Please Pinky."

Pinky looked at Ferb and registered that all his points were good ones, but was still hesitant. He didn't want Isabella to get hurt.

"Pinky." Perry finally said, the desperation in his voice so clear that Pinky just stared at him. "If Ferb says we need Isabella, then we need Isabella. I know how hard this decision is for you, believe me I do, but I _need_ to get Phineas back. And if Ferb says Phineas has a plan, I trust both of them completely. Please Pinky, I can't lose Phineas, I just can't." Once Perry finished he felt tears leak out of his eyes, but he furiously wiped them away, but more came, and he let them.

Pinky started at Perry, speechless. He honestly couldn't believe Perry was crying. He has never seen such emotion from the O.W.C.A.'s top agent before. Usually Perry is so together and level-headed, but this Perry is barely holding onto his control, his whole body language screaming of desperation and grief. What made Pinky decide, though, was the little flash of helplessness he saw in Perry's eyes; he couldn't let his friend go through this, not when he could help.

"Okay." Pinky said, nodding. "Let's do this. I'll call the other agents, since Perry is in no state of mind to do so, and tell them to meet us here in two hours, but now, we go to Isabella's room and make her remember."

Perry smiled such a grateful smile and wiped away the rest of his tears; Pinky went off to the side to contact the other agents. Perry took off his locket and placed it in the keypad and watched the doors to the replication chamber open before going in and grabbing the Rememberinator. Perry then grabbed his locket and put it back around his neck before following Ferb and Pinky to the tube that would lead them to Pinky's lair. After landing in the girly lair, (to which Pinky replied to the looks "he's lived with a girl his whole life, fluffy and frilly and pink don't bug him") they headed to Isabella's room. On the elevator ride up, Pinky was shaking more than usual.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Ferb asked.

"Not really, but it needs to be done. For Perry's sake." Pinky said, then shut his mouth as the doors opened to Isabella's room.

Perry walked over to the sleeping girl before looking back one last time at Pinky. When Pinky nodded his permission, Perry activated the Rememberinator before shooting it at Isabella, the same green aura surrounded her before blinking out. Perry looked over at Pinky and nodded his head at the bed.

"Wake her up." Perry whispered.

Pinky took a huge breath in before jumping up onto the bed and shaking Isabella. After a few seconds, Isabella slowly blinked her eyes open, looking thoroughly confused before Pinky, Perry and Ferb literally saw the memories come back to her. She shook her head slowly before finally noticing the visitors she had.

"Ferb!" Isabella exclaimed. "Perry! What are you doing in my room? How did you even get in? And where's Phineas?"

"I know you're probably very confused right now-" Ferb started, ignoring her questions.

"You bet I am!" Isabella exclaimed.

"But I'm going to need you to calm down so we can answer your questions." Ferb finished.

"We?" Isabella said, looking around for another person, preferably Phineas.

"Pinky, she's your owner." Perry said, ignoring the look of shock on her face at him speaking. "Why don't you clarify some things."

Before Pinky could speak, Isabella noticed the fedora on Perry's head. "So it was true! You are a secret agent."

"He's not the only one Isa." Pinky said, jumping off of the bed and landing next to Perry.

Isabella's eyes widened considerably at the news, taking in the brown 1940's fedora on his head. "You mean you're ... an ... agent, like Perry? You work with him or something?"

"We work for the same agency, the O.W.C.A., yes, but I'm in a different sector of it." Pinky said.

"Which means we have different superiors." Perry clarified.

"Wait, Ferb, why can I remember?" Isabella asked, sitting on the side of her bed. "I thought our memories were wiped." Ferb was about to speak when Isabella shot up off of the bed, like a rocket. "I kissed Phineas. I. Kissed. Phineas. Oh my-"

"Isa, please, stay quiet." Pinky interrupted. "We don't want to wake your mom."

"Okay." Isabella said, trying to calm her breathing. "Wait, where _is_ Phineas? Why isn't he with you?"

Ferb, Perry and Pinky all exchanged looks before it was decided that Perry should tell the story. "Okay, Isabella, Phineas was taken, but-"

"TAKEN!?" Isabella shouted before Pinky tackled her to the ground, shoving a paw over her mouth and shushing her.

"But," Perry continued, "to understand everything, I need to start from the beginning, from where I gave my boys back their memories."

For the next hour and a half, Perry, with some commentary from Ferb and Pinky, told the story. He left nothing out, especially the fear and desperation when he got to the part about Phineas being taken. Isabella, fuming that they left him behind, slowly let out her anger at the desolate look in Perry's eyes. Once Perry finished with the decision to let her remember, Isabella got up and gave Perry a huge hug.

"We'll get him back Perry." Isabella said, rubbing soothing circles on Perry's back.

"I have to believe that or I'll lose what little self-control I have left." Perry whispered back to her before pulling away and giving her a thankful smile.

"So, what is Phineas's brilliant plan that involves him being left behind with a whole assortment of evil scientists?" Isabella asked, then got a look on her face that said something dawned on her. "Wait, how can you and Perry talk?"

Ferb smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that." He unhooked Perry's locket and brought it over to Isabella. "Remember the animal translator we built mid-summer?"

"Yeah." Isabella said.

"Well, Phineas and I used some of the same designs to make it digital, then downloaded it onto this tiny microchip," Ferb pointed to the tiny gold microchip on Perry's locket, "and now we have portable translators." He turned around and put Perry's locket back on. "Pinky has one as well."

"As usual, you boys are amazing." Isabella gave a teary smile at the mention of Phineas. "So, what do we do now? Head back to Perry's lair and wait for the other agents?"

"I guess so." Pinky said, walking towards the elevators, then stopped. "Perry, you do realize we now have to tell the others that Phineas and Ferb, and now Isa, remember everything."

Perry sighed. "I know."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Isabella asked, following the others back to the elevator that was in the wall, only stopping for a second at seeing a secret entrance in her bedroom wall.

"Perry's scared that one of the agents will rat us out to the agency." Ferb said before stepping off of the elevator.

"Aw! Pinky! Your lair's so pretty!" Isabella gushed before turning back to Ferb. "And, again, why is that a bad thing?"

"If the agency figures out you remember, Pinky and I will be transfered to another family." Perry said sadly. "We aren't _undercover_ animal operatives for nothing."

Isabella stared at her dog before pulling him up into a hug. "There is no way your agency is taking you away from me. I love you too much."

Perry smiled. "That's along the lines of what Phineas said," Perry looked over at his silent owner, "and what Ferb didn't say."

They were quiet for the ride back to Perry's lair and as they dropped out of the tube, Perry recalled something.

"Ferb, you still have the five remaining microchips?" Ferb nodded. "Good. We'll need to attach them onto the other agents' collars so we can all talk with each other."

"Good thinking." Pinky said, then checked his watch. "We have half an hour until the other agents are supposed to come."

"How are you two going to explain us to your fellow agents?" Isabella asked.

Perry hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "I guess I'll have to tell the same story I told to you, Isabella and hope for the best."

"They're pets too." Pinky added. "They'll understand."

"Perry, why don't you start the replication process of any inventions you think would be good in a battle." Ferb suggested, seeing his pet getting restless.

Perry nodded, slipped his locket off and entered it into the keypad. The chamber doors opened and Perry slid into his computer chair. He entered the specifics of what he needed into the database and then hit enter; he'd let the computer decide which ones would be the best. He entered a command that made the doors stay open before grabbing his locket and putting it back on; while the doors were opened, he put the Rememberinator back in.

Five minutes later, Perry and the others heard multiple tubes being activated as the five remaining agents each landed in Perry's lair, each one having their fedora on, like Perry and Pinky. All of them were about to speak when they caught sight of Ferb and Isabella. After staring for a few minutes, each agent turned their stare to Perry and Pinky, who stared right back at them. Eventually the other agents, knowing they could never beat Perry at anything, lowered their gazes.

"Great." Perry said and saw each agents' head pop back up when they heard him speak human. "We're all here. Before we get started, I'd like everyone to take off their collars and hand them to Ferb, my owner, over there. He has one last thing to add to them."

Though confused, they obeyed Perry and each took their collar to Ferb. Ferb nodded at them before getting to work, attaching the five remaining golden microchips to the five remaining collars. After about fifteen minutes, Ferb completed his task and handed the collars back to their respective owners.

"What you now have on your collar is a portable translator, made by my two owners, Phineas and Ferb. To activate it, you just need to press it." Perry said, nodding when everyone turned theirs on. "Now, so Isabella and Ferb know who they're dealing with, why don't you five introduce yourselves. Then we'll explain what's happening and then you can ask the questions you're dying to ask."

"Uh, hi. I'm Agent D or Devon to my owners." Devon the Dog said. His voice was calm and strong with a slight Texas accent, since he is a Tricolor Lacy dog (which originate from Texas).

"Hello y'all. I'm Agent C or Carrie to my friends." Carrie the Cat said. Her voice was smooth, melodious, calm and strong with a Southern accent; she's a light gray spotted Bengal cat.

"I'm Agent T, but my friends call me Terry." Terry the Turtle said. His voice was calm and strong with a Western accent since he's a Western Pond turtle.

"My name is Agent F or Ferdinand to everyone else." Ferdinand the Frog said. His voice was even and strong with a bit of an African accent; he's an African Clawed frog.

"And finally, I'm Agent B, though I usually go by Beaker." Beaker the Bunny said. His voice was cool and strong with a bit of a German accent; he's a black Alaska bunny.

Perry nodded. "Good, the translators are working fine." Perry nodded to his owner. "This is my owner Ferb Fletcher but my other owner, Phineas Flynn, is currently MIA."

Before anyone could respond, Pinky spoke, "And behind me is my owner Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."


	15. Chapter 14

_SORRY ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE IVE UPDATED, BUT THINGS TO DO, PLACES TO SEE, ETC. HOW I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT THAN THE PREVIOUS ONES, BUT I THINK IT WORKS. THIS IS MORE OF A FILLER CHAPTER BEFORE THE ACTUAL PLOTLINE OF THE STORY STARTS COMING INTO PLAY AND WE FIND OUT WHO THE MYSTERY EVIL SCIENTIST IS, WHY HE TOOK CONTROL OF THE OTHER SCIENTISTS AND WHAT HE PLANNED ON DOING. AS ALWAYS I ENJOY FEEDBACK AND IVE ALREADY STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. OK, ANYONE SEE THE LAST EPISODE, MEAPLESS IN SEATTLE? VERY, VERY FUNNY AND, AS USUAL, CONFOUNDING. HOW PERRY AND THE BOYS **DON'T **RUN INTO EACH OTHER IS BEYOND ME AND DOOF WAS SOOOOOO ADORABLE! OKAY, ENJOY THE STORY! XOXO_

* * *

><p>"Now that everyone knows everyone, let's get down to business." Perry said. "We found L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s hideout and now they have one of my boys captive there and I want him back. But for you to fully understand what happened at the hideout and why I did what I did to my boys, you need to hear the full story. So sit down and listen up. We don't have much time."<p>

After Perry finished telling the other agents the same story he told Isabella, he turned his back on them to get his emotions under check while Pinky answered some questions the other agents had. But when Pinky finally ran out of answers, Perry knew it was time to get on with things. He took one last deep breath in and out before turning back around and facing down the agents. After looking at their faces, Carrie's having a very sympathetic look on it, he turned to his other owner, talking in a low voice.

"You ready to explain why we left Phineas behind?" Perry asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Ferb just nodded. "Then go ahead." He turned around to face his fellow agents. "Okay, listen up! Ferb is going to tell you why Phineas wanted to be left behind and then we'll discuss a plan on how to get my boy back." The other agents nodded.

Ferb glanced at Perry before facing the agents. "When the robot grabbed Phineas, of course I wanted to get him back, but as soon as I made eye contact with Phineas, I knew he had other ideas."

"How?" Carrie asked, the other agents wondering as well.

Perry looked at her curiously. "How what?"

"How did he know Phineas was cooking something up? I can tell he didn't verbally say anything." Carrie said.

Perry smiled for the first time in a couple of hours. "You may not get this, but my boys might as well have telepathic powers with each other. They always know what the other is thinking, especially with Phineas because Ferb is a man of few words." Perry glanced back at Ferb for a second, seeing his owner giving him a thumbs up. "Well, usually." Carrie nodded her understanding.

Ferb continued his explanation. "Phineas figured they would bring him to where the other agents were being held, to be held there himself, and could alert us to where they are so we could rescue them. I didn't like the idea, but knew Phineas couldn't be dissuaded, so I agreed."

"How can he alert us?" Isabella asked. "They would have definitely taken away any way he'd have of contacting us."

Ferb just held out his wrist, pointing to his new purple watch.

"It's a watch." Isabella said.

"Does it look threatening at all?" Ferb asked. "Like something they'd take away?"

"Not really." Isabella said. "But I don't get-"

"In Phineas's words," Ferb said, cutting Isabella off. "We tricked the watches out."

"Watches?" Isabella asked. "I only see one."

"The one Phineas was wearing." Perry said aloud with realization.

Ferb smiled at his pet. "Exactly. Since we didn't know what would happen tonight, we took two of our old watches, making sure they looked non-threatening, and put everything your collars, minus the translators, have in them in the watches."

"You mean-" Perry said.

"Yes." Ferb said with a smile. "He has a GPS chip in his watch. But there are two problems."

"What?" Perry asked, although hope was now back in his voice.

"One, he still needs to have his watch with him." Ferb said.

"Like you said, that watch doesn't look menacing. I think Phineas will be able to keep his watch." Pinky said.

"What's the other problem?" Perry asked.

"Only Phineas can activate the chip." Ferb said.

Perry growled some under his breath. "You mean you can't just override it and turn it on yourself?"

"I can't Perry." Ferb said, upset as well. "Both mine and Phineas's GPS signals are on different frequencies, only accessible by that person. But I know Phineas will do it. We just need to be patient. We don't even have a plan on _how_ to rescue Phineas yet, and we can't make up a plan unless we know where Phineas is."

Perry sighed but nodded, knowing that Ferb had a point. He's usually the one who has a plan and about five back-up plans, but having one of his boys out there in the hands of that evil unknown scientist is making him not think clearly. He hadn't even realized that after Phineas was taken, he had been relying on Pinky to make some of the more major decisions. He turned towards the replication center, seeing that the creations he wanted replicated were done, and started trying to think up a plan on how he could both get the evil scientists (their nemesises) back to normal _and _save Phineas (as well as the other agents of course). After another walk through, though, he was also trying to not cry and let out his frustrations on the closest thing he could find, so he just gripped his locket tightly in his paw and continued to pace.

* * *

><p>Ferb watched his agitated pet pace through the replication chamber with a pensive look on his face. He sat down with a silent sigh in the chair in front of the computer and traded looking between Perry and the other animal agents. The agents, including Pinky, looked like they were talking about something, but even they kept looking back at Perry, some with worried expressions. Ferb glanced to his right when he saw Isabella walk over to him and sat down on the floor.<p>

"You doing okay Ferb?" Isabella asked, knowing that even if Ferb looked unaffected, inside he was not doing all that well.

"I will be when we get Phineas back." Ferb said. "You?"

"Same." Isabella said. "It just doesn't feel the same without him." Isabella looked up at her crush's stepbrother before looking back down at her hands. "He'll be okay, right Ferb?" Ferb suddenly smiled after a few silent moments, which startled Isabella some. "Why are you smiling?"

"I was just remembering something that happened on our adventure in the other dimension." Ferb said.

"When you were actually there?" Isabella clarified.

"Yes." Ferb said. "You saw how bad that other Doofenschmirtz was, correct?"

"He was evil." Isabella said. "But what does that have to do with Phineas?"

"When he captured us, he wanted us to fix his Other-dimension-inator, like we had before, so he could take over our world, but Phineas refused." Ferb said.

"Refused?" Isabella said, a smile pulling at her lips as well.

"Yes. He looked that other evil Doofenschmirtz straight in the eyes and refused him several times." Ferb said. "We were also dangling from robots at the time and our lives were being threatened."

Isabella actually managed to chuckle a little. "I can see him doing that."

"What I'm trying to say is that Phineas is steadfast and smart and, of course, inventive." Ferb said. "Even if they took his watch away, he'd find some other way to get in touch with us. My big fear is that they won't take him to where they're holding the other agents. If they don't, us leaving him there would have been for nothing." Ferb looked at his pet, who was still pacing through the inventions that had been replicated, and shook his head.

Isabella saw the movement and followed his line of sight to Perry. "Will he be alright?"

"He really blames himself for Phineas being captured." Ferb said.

"I can see why he would." Isabella said, looking at Perry before looking back at Ferb. "He's very protective of you two. I can tell that if Phineas doesn't turn on his GPS soon, Perry will absolutely loose it."

"You see that too?" Ferb asked.

"He loves you two so much." Isabella said, then looked at her own pet. "Just like my Pinky loves me." Isabella chuckled to herself. "I _still_ can't believe my own pet is a secret agent. With Perry, it was obvious, since he always disappeared, but with Pinky..."

"Well, you are always at our house, so it would make sneaking out easier on Pinky." Ferb said.

"That is true." Isabella said. "You know Ferb, I've never heard you talk this much before."

"I've never had to." Ferb said. "I just let Phineas do the talking for the both of us. He always knows what I have to say."

"I guess what Perry said was right." Isabella said. "You two are like telepathically connected."

"Something like that." Ferb said, looking back at his pet. "Something like that."

* * *

><p>"I'm really worried Pinky." Carrie said, looking back at the upset, pacing figure of Perry.<p>

"You have to understand that this is almost the worst case scenario for Perry." Pinky said. "One of his boys has been taken and he can't do anything but wait."

"What would the worse case scenario be then?" Devon asked.

"Both boys being taken." Pinky said. "He feels like he failed."

"I've never seen him show so much emotion." Ferdinand said. "He's usually so together and stoic. The perfect agent."

"If we were dealing with anything other than his boy, he'd be over here thinking up a brilliant plan that probably none of us would have thought of, but I don't think he can think straight." Pinky said, then shook his head. "As a matter of fact, I _know_ he can't think straight. We are not dealing with the Perry we're used to, the secret agent, but rather with Perry, the pet."

"He shouldn't be alone over there." Carrie said, watching Perry pace restlessly through his replication center.

"I agree, but he needs some time to himself." Pinky said. "He doesn't want his fellow agents watching him break down."

"He wouldn't cry." Beaker said. "Top agents like him don't ever cry."

"You'd be wrong there." Pinky said.

"He _actually_ cried?" Carrie asked. "You saw tears?"

"Yes." Pinky said. "You all said so yourselves, we all love our families but Perry loves his about 30 times more, especially his boys."

"I mean I am a pet, but sometimes I get where the other agents, the ones without families, are coming from when they look at Perry." Terry said. "While we balance our home and work lives, and the other agents live for their work, Perry puts his family, his boys, way above his work."

"He loves them and is protective of them." Pinky said. "I don't know what else to say, but I've lived across the street from the Flynn-Fletchers since we moved in and even then Perry was like that." Pinky then chuckled some.

"What?" Carrie asked. "That was a good laugh. What did you remember?"

"The day Isa and I went across the street to meet the neighbors." Pinky said. "I remember Isa putting a leash around my neck and telling me we were going out to meet some new people. Do you all remember the paranoia that you felt about your family when you started your training with the O.W.C.A.?" The others nodded, each recalling their moments of paranoia about their families. "So I was about seven months into my training and very paranoid about my family's safety, especially Isa's. I remember that the whole way over I was always looking around, making sure that nothing surprised me, but what I missed was that we suddenly arrived at a house and Isa's mom was already knocking on the door. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher answered the door, pleasantries and introductions were made and I just sat next to Isa until a little boy about Isa's age ran up to his mother and peeked at the new people. I don't think Ferb and his father were there yet-"

"Wait, Ferb is Phineas's stepbrother?" Carrie asked. "They're not related?"

"Yeah." Pinky said. "I think it was a few months later that they moved in, but, anyways, I saw Phineas run up, and even then he had a smile on his face. Isabella's mom and Phineas's mom stepped inside to talk, but Isa and Phineas stayed outside. He introduced himself as Phineas Flynn and shook Isabella's hand; I wouldn't do it now, but I was feeling protective and these were new people who I knew nothing about, and with the paranoia from the training, I ended up growling at him. It was a tad menacing and a tad warning, but before Isa could scold me, I heard an even more threatening growl come from somewhere behind Phineas. Suddenly a turquoise platypus appeared, eyes unfocused, but I knew there was something more to him."

"You had never seen him before?" Devon asked. "Not even during training or anything?"

"Perry had graduated from training a year earlier by then." Pinky said. "I remember just looking at him, but I backed up, going behind Isa. Once Perry determined I was no longer a threat to Phineas, he laid down, but kept a watchful eye. I wanted to ask him something, but didn't know how to start. I just kept thinking that he seemed familiar, that there was something about him that was different. Phineas and Isa were still talking, I could tell Isa was already falling for him at that moment-"

"Falling for him?" Terry asked.

"Isabella has a huge crush on Phineas, but that's beside the fact. They were still talking, so I crept a little closer towards Perry and took the time to try out the new observation techniques I learned during O.W.C.A. training a month or two prior. I tried to see if anything was different about the platypus, just something, but I could find absolutely nothing. After a few minutes of staring him down after trying to observe him was when he finally did it." Pinky said.

"Did what?" Carrie asked.

"He focused his eyes on me, gave me a once over, and nodded. _"How long have you been in training?"_

I think I stopped breathing when he asked me that and remember asking training for what.

Perry just rolled his eyes at me at that. _"O.W.C.A.. I can tell by the way you move, the way you observed me, it's straight out of their playbook."_

I told him then I had been in training for about seven months. He nodded at that. I asked him then if he was part of the organization and he nodded.

_"I graduated from training a year ago and have been an agent since then."_ Perry said.

I hadn't met an actual agent up close before, so I just introduced myself and he did the same. When he told me who he was, I remember just staring. I had heard of Perry all over the training facility, heard he was this phenomenal agent with incredible instincts and moves, even if he had just gotten out of training.

_"I gather by your blank expression that you've heard of me."_ I just nodded but something caught my attention about his earlier behavior.

If you are a house pet, you go to a special class to learn how to act around your owners so you don't raise suspicions, right?" At the nods of the other agents, he continued. "Well, I recalled one of the lessons was how to curve down the protective instinct that comes natural to pets and you couldn't clear that class until you learned it. When I remembered Perry's response to me growling at Phineas, I then wondered how _he_ passed the class, graduated and got on the rise to becoming one of the top agents of the O.W.C.A.. I asked him that and he just chuckled, which caused Phineas to look over at the strange sound. If I hadn't been looking, I would have completely missed how quickly Perry could switch his eyes back to being unfocused. Phineas pat him before turning back to Isa, so Perry refocused his eyes and answered my question.

_"All you have to do is make the teachers _**_think_**_ they've beaten the protectiveness out of you, so bite back your initial instincts for the period of time the class lasts, pass it, then go back to being protective. Worked for me."_ Perry just shrugged at me then.

I just stared at him, but nodded. It was actually brilliant and I had thought of it myself, but I'd never thought it'd work. But seeing that Perry had pulled it off gave me hope." Pinky shook his head at the memory.

"I tried that and the teachers caught on to me." Carrie said. "How'd you and Perry pull it off?"

"I guess we had the right motivation." Pinky said with a shrug. "So after talking more with Perry, he learned I was definitely _not_ going to be a threat to his boy, boys when Ferb came along, we became friends and he helped me a lot when I had troubles with training. But my point is that Perry has always been protective of his boys and even the O.W.C.A. training couldn't get it out of him, they just thought they did. The only thing that will help Perry would be for us to find Phineas safe and sound, so for now, let's just let him be."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a loud beep started up on the computer, causing everybody to rush over there. Ferb, who was still sitting in the chair, brought up the program and saw a map with a blinking dot on it. Both Perry and Ferb sighed in relief while Isabella just hugged Pinky to her chest; the other agents just smiled at the obvious happiness this brought to Perry and his owner.<p>

"He did it." Perry said with a smile.

"Yes." Ferb said, a smile on his face as well. "Yes he did."


	16. Chapter 15

_I AM SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING UNTIL NOW. MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LITTLE BUSY: MY PARENTS ARE GETTING A DIVORCE, COLLEGE, HELPING MY MOM MOVE INTO A NEW PLACE, ETC, ETC. BUT HERE IS WHAT I GOT SO FAR SO I THOUGHT I'D GO AHEAD AND POST IT TO TIED Y'ALL OVER UNTIL I GET TO THE GOOD STUFF. YOU'LL SEE! AGAIN, I HOPE Y'ALL ARENT TOO MAD AT ME BUT HERE IS WHAT I HAVE SO FAR. TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! ALSO, I JUST WANNA THANK ALL THE READERS THAT STUCK BY AND PROMPTED ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, ESPECIALLY A CERTAIN READER WHO CONTINUALLY PM'ED ME AND ENCOURAGED ME! THANKS fan-like-irving!_

* * *

><p>After both Perry and Ferb took a minute to collect their thoughts, Ferb started typing on the computer, zooming in on the map. Perry watched his owner pull up the exact coordinates of where Phineas was and saw it was a building next to the evil hideout. Perry shook his head. He can't believe he was that close to the other agents and didn't even know it. Maybe if he had seen it sooner, Phineas wouldn't have-<p>

"So, what's the plan?" Isabella asked, setting Pinky back on the ground.

Perry shook off his thoughts. "Well, we need to get Phineas, and the other agents, out without alerting the robots and our nemeses." Perry said, musing aloud.

"What we need is a distraction." Ferb said, following his pet's line of thinking. After a silent few moments, Ferb snapped his fingers. "I think I have it."

"What Ferb?" Isabella asked, anxious to actually _do_ something to get Phineas back.

Ferb glanced at Perry, knowing he wasn't going to like this. "I think the agents should go to the evil hideout and distract the robots and scientists while Isabella and I go and get Phineas and the other agents." Perry was already shaking his head, Pinky doing the same.

Isabella, on the other hand, was nodding. "That's a great idea Ferb."

"No it is not." Perry said, still shaking his head. Perry didn't want Ferb out of his sight for even a minute.

"I know you don't like it Perry, but it's the only idea that makes sense." Ferb said, turning to face his pet. "Isabella and I will take Rover and the baseball launchers, wait for you and your friends to distract the robots and scientists, then go into the building where they have Phineas and the other agents and free them."

Perry still didn't like the plan. He's already lost one owner, he doesn't want to lose the other.

"I hate to say it Perry," Pinky said after seeing the determination in Isabella's eyes, "but it's a good plan."

"I am not taking the risk of losing both my boys!" Perry said stubbornly.

"You won't Perry." Ferb said, placing his hand on Perry's shoulder. "Now we know what we're getting in to and we have our inventions."

"Plus, once the other agents are let out, they'll be able to help." Pinky pointed out.

Perry, knowing he was outnumbered and knowing the plan was good, nodded in resignation. "Fine. We'll do it your way Ferb." He sighed. "But I still don't like it."

"Noted." Ferb said, turning back to the computer and printing out the map that has the locations on them.

"We each need to pick out an invention to use." Pinky said before turning and heading to the replication chamber, the other agents following.

Perry, still standing by Ferb, was hesitant to move. After not moving for several seconds, Ferb, shaking his head in fond exasperation, turned him around and pushed him to the inventions. Perry glanced back one more time before joining his fellow agents in picking out an invention. Ferb and Isabella glanced at each other before smiling in relief (a small one in Ferb's case).

"He really did do it Ferb." Isabella said, still smiling.

"I told you he would." Ferb said. "Phineas is many things, but a quitter is not one of them."

"That is true." Isabella said with a chuckle. "So, how are we going to do this? Wait until Pinky, Perry and the agents have everyone distracted before going in and freeing them?"

Ferb thought about it for a second. "We don't know what the inside looks like, so I think we need to see what we have to deal with when we get there." Ferb said, getting off the chair. "But along the lines of that, yes."

Meanwhile, Perry and the other agents had their inventions picked out: Perry was controlling the Robotic Bulls, Pinky was on the Holy Mackerel Motorcycle, Devon and Carrie were both in the Beak suit, Beaker was in the Candace Crusher Monster Truck and Terry and Ferdinand were each in a Giant Spinning Top. They each left the replication chamber on their invention while Isabella and Ferb went in to get Rover and the baseball launchers. Once they got all situated, they gathered in the main part of the lair. Perry, glancing down at his O.W.C.A. regulation watch, made a decision. He unstrapped the watch and laid it down on an empty table.

"What are ya doin'?" Carrie asked.

"I don't want the agency knowing where we are." Perry explained. "When Pinky and I were at the hideout, the evil leader said there were spies in the agency. I don't want them to track the GPS signal in the watch and know we're coming. Would the rest of you take yours off?"

The other agents nodded in understanding and unstrapped each of their watches, placing them next to Perry's. Perry nodded in thanks.

"So, Perry, what's the plan?" Pinky asked, the other agents looking at him as well.

Perry thought through all the different plans that came to mind before settling on one that sounded good. "Okay, I say we go with a simple plan: each crash through one of the four doors and use the element of surprise. Once we have them distracted, Ferb and Isabella go to the other building and break out Phineas and the other agents. Sound good?"

"Perfect." All the agents said, nodding.

"Sounds good Perry." Isabella said while Ferb nodded, giving a thumbs up.

"Wait." Ferb said when everyone started moving towards the exit. He reached into his pocket and handed Perry a small device that looked like a bluetooth earwig.

"What's this?" Perry asked.

"A communicator." Ferb said, handing the rest to the other agents before handing one to Isabella and putting one on himself. He put one more in his pocket for when they got Phineas. "I made it with some spare parts you had around here. I thought it'd be a good way to keep in touch."

"Good idea." Pinky said, nodding. "How do they work?"

"Tap it once to turn it on, tap it twice to turn it off." Ferb said, demonstrating it. "They're already set on their own frequency, one Phineas and I made ourselves, so no one can hijack the signal. It's near impossible." Everyone nodded and put their own on.

"Good." Perry said. "Let's go get my boy back!" A slight pause. "And kick some evil chassis!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered before they left Perry's lair, some towing some extra inventions for the other agents, traveling through O.W.C.A.'s underground system to get to the evil hideout.

Once they got near the location, they used one of the exits and went into an empty building near the hideout that Ferb found on the map. Once they unhooked the other inventions they brought with them, they got ready for attack. Everyone turned to look at Perry, who was barely holding in excitement at finally getting Phineas back. After taking a moment to calm and center himself, he spoke.

"Here's what we're doing," Perry said, looking at everyone. "Ferb, you and Isabella find somewhere to hide near the building where they have the others and wait until we have them distracted, then free Phineas and the agents." Ferb and Isabella nodded. Perry then looked at his fellow agents. "Agent Pinky, you and I will enter through the front door, Agent C and Agent D, you two will go through the back. Agent T and Agent F, you will enter through the right side door and Agent B, you will enter through the left side door." The agents each nodded. "Ferb," his owner looked at him, "once you have the agents freed, first, let me know, then lead them here and tell them to grab an invention and join us."

"What will Isabella, Phineas and I do?" Ferb asked. Perry smiled at the inclusion of Phineas.

"I'll need you and Phineas for something else." Perry said.

"What?" Ferb asked.

"Once the device that made our nemeses more evil is found, I'll need you two to rework it to make something that will turn our nemeses back to normal." Perry said, silently asking Ferb if they could.

"Not a problem Perry." Ferb said, then looked at Isabella. "We'll need your help too, of course."

"Of course." She said, nodding.

"Everyone ready?" Perry asked. When everyone nodded, he glanced back at his owner. "Give me a second." The other agents nodded and Perry hopped off the robotic bull and walked over to Ferb, who jumped off of Rover. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pinky and Isabella approach each other as well.

"I'll be safe Perry." Ferb said before his pet could speak. "And Isabella and I will get Phineas back, and he will be fine as well."

Perry smiled and pulled Ferb in for a tight hug, Pinky doing the same with Isabella. Once everyone was back on their inventions, they went their separate ways, Perry and Pinky once again reminding their owners to be safe. Isabella and Ferb, on Rover, stealthily made their way to the other building. Once there, they looked around and found a large bush to hide behind; then, they waited.


	17. Chapter 16

_I DECIDED TO DO A LITTLE PIECE ON WHEN PHINEAS WAS CAPTURED. fan-like-irving, THANKS FOR THE IDEA! HOPE YOU ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>(With Phineas, After His Capture)<strong>

"A whole army of robots and we can't capture one little platypus?!" the evil leader shouted in his English accent, causing Phineas to smile, as they watched Perry, Pinky and Ferb fly away in the hovercar. "No matter, bring me the child. He might be of some use."

The robot holding Phineas started moving through the mass of robots and scientists and then down a dark hallway. At the end was an open doorway, which the robot went through. Once in the dark room, the robot stopped and waited. Phineas looked around, trying to see if maybe this is where the other agents were, but no such luck. He crossed his left hand nonchalantly over his right wrist, hiding his orange plastic watch. After a few silent moments, Phineas heard footsteps walk towards him, and he got his first look of the evil leader. The leader looked about six feet tall with a thin, somewhat bony body structure; he had thinning brown hair, a large nose, thin lips, pointy ears, brown eyes and light skin. He was dressed in a black lab coat over a blue long-sleeve turtleneck, black slacks and black shoes.

"Look through his pockets, take away anything that could be tracked." The leader said, talking to someone behind him.

When the mystery person stepped forward, Phineas held in a gasp. It was Dr. Doofenschmirtz! Phineas knew Dr. D didn't remember who he was, but he also knew this was a different Dr. D than the one he met before. He'd probably be more like the alternate dimension Dr. D, before his backstory got resolved that is. Phineas carefully kept his face blank, imitating Ferb, as Dr. D dug through his pockets and took everything electronic with him. But, and this was a relief, he left the watch. Phineas wanted to smile, but stayed stoic. He couldn't give himself away. He had to wait and see if this evil leader would put him with the other agents, and if he does, then he can activate his watch's GPS signal. But for now, he waits.

"My name is Doctor Gregory Walt." The evil leader said. "And what is yours?"

Phineas stayed quiet.

Dr. Walt narrowed his eyes, but continued on. "What were you doing with Agent P?"

"Agent who?" Phineas said back.

"You can play dumb all you want, but I know you know who I'm talking about." He said, eyes still narrowed.

"I really don't." Phineas said, keeping up with his act. It doesn't matter what this guy does to him, he will not give _anything_ up about Perry. His pet's safety depends on it.

"He sure seemed to know you." He continued, circling around the robot that held Phineas. "He was very..._protective_ of you. You and that other child with the green hair."

Phineas just shrugged.

Dr. Walt almost growled. "Tell me what you know or things won't end well for you."

"No." Phineas said, feeling a flash of déjà vu.

"Tell me!" He snapped.

"No." Phineas repeated.

Dr. Walt walked up close to Phineas, getting right up in his face. "Why do you bother to protect him? He's a secret agent, he doesn't care for a child like you. He only cares for his agency."

Phineas almost smiled. _Oh how wrong he was._ Phineas thought, staying silent.

Dr. Walt threw his hands up in exasperation before twirling around and stalking towards the back of the room. Phineas, still in the robot's tight (almost painful) grasp, stayed still and waited. Hopefully this Dr. Walt would get tired of talking to him and throw him into whatever place he was using as a prison. Or he would get rid of him. Phineas, always the optimist, hoped for the former. After five silent minutes, Dr. Walt stalked back over to Phineas, staring him down.

"No one is going to find you." He said, walking over to a desk where the items from Phineas's pockets were laid. Dr. D walked over to him, handed him a mallet, and Phineas watched as Dr. Walt smashed everything into tiny pieces. "See, you will not be found."

"Those two Agents now know where this place is." Phineas pointed out.

"Ah, but you won't be here." Dr. Walt said with a sinister smile. "You will be kept in our prison. Come robot."

Dr. Walt and Phineas, held by the robot, entered a secret entrance in the wall and walked for ten minutes through dark, damp tunnels until they reached another door. He opened it and they entered another building with metal cages set up in it. _This must be the jail he was talking about._ Phineas thought, looking around. In each of the cages were different animals, all wearing brown 1940's fedoras, like Perry's. He held in another smile. He found it! As they entered, all the animals swiveled their heads to look and immediately the noise level in the building went up.

"Oh be quiet!" Dr. Walt shouted. The animals didn't listen. He groaned. "See what I have to deal with. All these stupid animals!" Dr. Walt shook his head before punching in a code in a keypad on an empty cage, Phineas watching him closely, and opening it. "Throw him in."

The robot flew over and literally chucked Phineas in, causing Phineas to let out a "oomph!" and groan. He'll definitely have a bruise on his side later. Dr. Walt slammed the cage shut and started walking away.

"No one will find you here, boy." Dr. Walt said. "Not even the great Agent P." He laughed manically. "Though I do know where he _will_ look for you." He then left, with the robot, through the secret tunnel.

Phineas gingerly sat up, wincing as he shook his arm out. Perry will not be happy to see him hurt. He walked around the medium-sized cage, kicking places every so often, trying to find any weak points, but he found none. He heard a squirrel chatter and chicken cluck to his left and turned to see. They stared at each other before Phineas looked around at all the other animals he could see. Each were looking at him with a strange, almost hopeful expression.

"What?" Phineas asked them, kinda confused.

When he spoke to them, they each started speaking, in animal, and Phineas could understand none of it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Phineas said, holding his hands up. "Slow down, I don't speak animal."

The squirrel stepped forward, closer to his cage, and pointed to his fedora, giving a look of confusion.

Phineas took a minute to get what the agent was trying to convey, but then he got it. "Oh, you're wondering why I'm not questioning why you animals are wearing fedoras."

The squirrel nodded.

Phineas looked around, but knew he couldn't keep this secret. He sent a silent _sorry_ to Perry before speaking. "I know." The unspoken _know what_ was visible on each of the animal's faces. "I know that you're agents, I know about the O.W.C.A. and I know about all this." Phineas waved his arms around, wincing when that jarred his hurt arm. "The evil leader and your more evil nemeses, that they have some evil plan, that all of you have been missing."

The squirrel shrugged, asking _how_?

"Perry told me." Phineas said, then reconsidered. "Actually, he let me and my brother, Ferb, remember." Phineas shrugged. "We remember everything about the alternate dimension adventure and that he's an agent."

He watched as a lot of the animals face-palmed at that.

"He chose to, and I'm glad he did." Phineas said, defending his pet. "He'll find us. Him and my brother." Phineas didn't even have to look at the animals to see them asking _how_? "With this." Phineas pointed to his watch. The animals just looked confused. "Before we left to go scouting out locations, Ferb and I tricked two of our watches out, just in case something, something like this, happened. My watch has a GPS chip in it, and if I know Perry and Ferb, they're waiting for me to activate it."

The agents each made motions of _so do it_ with their paws.

Phineas nodded and pushed the GPS button, activating it. "Now we wait." Phineas looked around his cage again before riffling through his pockets. It seemed Dr. D didn't grab a few things in there. "I can work with this." Then he remembered the other function of his watch. He slapped his forehead. "I totally forgot. There's a laser in my watch. Not as strong as the one Perry has, didn't have a lot of time for that, but I might be able to use it, if I can combine it with a few other things..." He was really just talking to himself now.

He heard a few confused animal sounds.

Phineas looked up. "Do any of you have anything with you that I could use?"

Almost all the agents took off their fedoras and started rooting through them, but shook their heads. No luck.

Phineas sighed, but wouldn't be deterred. He starting looking around, seeing if there was anything in reach he could use. "Maybe, if I could reach the keypad, I could get a few wires and things and make something with that." Phineas stretched up on his tip toes and tried to reach the keypad.

A warning cluck came from the chicken. Phineas looked at him and he motioned to the door. Phineas backed up and sat down, just in time too. The door to the building opened and a few robots came flying in, followed by Dr. D. The robots circled around the animals' cages while Dr. D came up to his cage. They locked eyes and then he did something totally unexpected. Dr. D winked at him!

"No more talking." Dr. D said in a stern voice, but then threw a few things into Phineas's cage before turning and walking away, robots following.

Phineas looked down at the things Dr. D threw to him and smiled. These are just the things he needs. He knew Perry and Ferb would be back to get him, he knew his two best friends that well, but that doesn't mean he should just sit on his butt and do nothing but wait. That's not who he was. Carpe diem. That's his motto. He'd try to figure out Dr. D's weird behavior later. But right now, he was grateful for it.

Phineas looked up at the animal agents and smiled. "I know what we're gonna do today." He sat down, took his watch off and accessed the area the laser was in. "We're breaking out of here."

* * *

><p><em>HOW WAS THAT? I THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD. YOU FINALLY KNOW WHO THE LEADER IS AND WHAT'S GOING ON WITH DOOF? ALL WILL BE REVEALED SOON!<em>


	18. Chapter 17

_HELLO ALL IN FANFICTION LAND! I BRING YOU AN UPDATE! I THINK IT'S PRETTY GOOD, BUT I'LL SEE WHAT YOU THINK. ANYBODY WATCH LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE, MY SWEET RIDE? IT WAS AWESOME! I LOVED FERB, ESPECIALLY HIS SINGING VOICE. AND THE SONG! LOVED IT! MIGHT OF BEEN SHORT, BUT IT WAS COOL. ANYWAY, ENJOY THE NEXT PART OF MY STORY! I'M WORKING ON THE PART THAT COMES AFTER THIS, AND I THINK IT'LL BE THE CHAPTER I EXPLAIN WHY DOOF ACTED THE WAY HE DID. DID YA LIKE THAT? THREW YOU FOR A LOOP, I BET! WELL, ENJOY! CARPE DIEM!_

* * *

><p>Ferb and Isabella sat quietly on Rover for Perry, Pinky and other agents to start the distraction. It's been ten minutes so far and they're still waiting. Isabella looked over at Ferb and thought of something.<p>

"Ferb?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"What if your parents happen to check in on you tonight?" Isabella asked, then added, "Or mine, for that matter."

Ferb grabbed something from his pocket and held it up: it was a remote.

"So?" Isabella asked.

"Holograms." Ferb said. "With a push of this button, holograms of ourselves are shown in our bed." The unasked question was on her face. "Phineas and I like to be prepared for any eventuality."

Isabella was about to say something when a bunch noises were heard in the distance. They exchanged looks and then their earwigs crackled to life.

"Go and get them." Perry said over the background noise.

Ferb looked at Isabella and nodded. "Let's go and get Phineas."

Ferb and Isabella stood up on Rover and Ferb tapped his foot twice on the metal body. Rover crouched and then started moving. They were halfway to the building when three robots intercepted them, but they were ready. Isabella and Ferb brought up the baseball launchers and fired, sending the baseball straight at the robots. After beating the robots into scrap metal, they moved on. Once they arrived at the building, Rover tore through the locked doors and they burst in, ready to free Phineas and the agents. But, that wasn't the case.

"Phineas?" Isabella and Ferb both said, disbelief on their faces.

Phineas, who was out of his cage and cutting though the last of the cages with a handheld laser, waved at them, a smile on his face. "Hey guys."

Isabella was speechless and even Ferb was stunned. Phineas didn't look any worse for wear. His clothes were a little torn and dirty, and there was some grime on his body and face, but he looked unhurt. Ferb looked over his stepbrother again and then noticed he was favoring his left side. Ferb filed it away for later. They had more important things to deal with at the moment.

"How?" Isabella asked.

"What?" Phineas asked, then looked down at the laser he was holding. "Oh, this? Long story. I'll tell you later. I knew you guys would come for me." Then Phineas did a double-take. "Wait a minute. Isabella? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I remember." Isabella said, still stunned. "Ferb said they needed me."

Phineas pursed his lips and nodded. "Okay, cool." Then he remembered something and blushed. "But we need to talk later."

Isabella, confused, started nodding, but then remembered the kiss, and blushed as well.

"Okay." Ferb said, hopping off of Rover and joining Phineas. He gave his stepbrother a quick hug, saying without words he's glad he's safe. "You freed the other agents."

"Yes I did." Phineas said, stepping out of Ferb's hold and nodding at the animals surrounding them. "We were trying to find the best way out of here when we heard a really loud noise and shouting. The robots that were guarding us left and then you two showed up." The question was on his face.

"Perry and the remaining agents are distracting the scientists and the majority of the robots in the main building." Ferb explained as they walked over to Rover, the other agents following.

"What's the plan?" Phineas asked as Ferb handed him one of the baseball launchers. "Perry wouldn't have come here without a plan."

"Well, at first, Perry was so upset about losing you, he wasn't thinking straight." Ferb explained. "But when you turned on the GPS signal, he got his spirit back."

Phineas smiled. "Perry didn't need to worry. I'm fine." Phineas looked around. "So, the plan?"

"The plan is that we are to lead them," Isabella said, pointing at the animals agents, "to a warehouse where we're keeping some other inventions we brought with us."

Ferb looked at the agents, meeting their eyes. "You are to grab an invention and meet with Agent P in the main building to help him and the others." The agents, though some looked unhappy, nodded.

"What about us?" Phineas said, then groaned. "Perry wants us out of the way so we don't get hurt, right?"

"Actually, no." Ferb said, then walked over to his stepbrother, poking his right side. Phineas let out a hiss of pain. "Though it looks like you're already hurt."

Phineas pushed away Ferb's hand. "Just a bruise. It'll heal. What does Perry want us to do?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, but went on. "We need to find the machine that turned the scientists more evil and rewire it so we can turn them back to normal." Ferb hopped back onto Rover, Isabella following. "Come on Phineas." Phineas smiled and jumped onto Rover's back too. The agents followed behind Rover as Ferb pointed it to the warehouse where the inventions are stored. Ferb reached into his pocket and handed Phineas the last earwig.

"What's this?" Phineas asked, looking it over.

"I made it." Ferb said. "It'll put us in contact with Perry and the others. I set it to the frequency we created. Remember?"

Phineas nodded, putting it in his ear, and smiled at Ferb. "Looking at the design, I'm guessing I tap it to turn it on?"

"And tap it twice to turn it off." Ferb said. "We need to let Perry know all of you are out." He looked at Phineas. "And that you're safe."

Phineas tapped his earwig to turn it on. "Perry?"

There was a slight pause, then an excited voice, "Phineas!? Ferb and Isabella got you? Are you alright? Did they hurt you? If they did, I'll-"

"Perry!" Phineas cut him off, smiling and laughing. "I am fine. Just a little bruised, but fine."

There was an angry growl heard. "Bruised? I'll bruise _him_ for this."

Phineas laughed again. "Calm down Perry. Are you alright? Ferb said you were distracting the robots."

"I still am." Perry said, then the three heard a series of smacks, then metal groaning. "But I'm okay. The inventions are working fine. Did Ferb and Isabella get the other agents out?" A slight pause. "Wait, where are they? Are they okay?"

"Isabella?" Pinky's voice was heard. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Pinky." Isabella said. "We only encountered three robots outside the building, but Ferb and I took care of them."

"Ferb?" Perry cut in. "You're okay?"

"Perfectly fine Perry." Ferb said. "And no, Isabella and I did not get the other agents out. They were already free."

"What?" Perry asked, confused.

"Phineas freed himself, and then them." Ferb said, a hint of pride in his tone.

"Wait, Phineas, you were already...and you freed...and then...how?" Perry said, not making a lot of sense.

"A long story that I will tell you about later." Phineas said. "I did speak with the evil leader for a little bit though."

"You did?" Perry asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Phineas said. "But his name is Dr. Gregory Walt. He tried to get me to tell how I knew you, but I stayed quiet."

"Good job Phineas." Perry said, pride coloring his voice. "Did-"

"We're almost at the warehouse." Ferb said, interrupting. "And I told the agents to meet you guys to help with the fighting."

"Good." Perry said.

"Where do you want us to wait Perry?" Ferb asked.

"In the warehouse." Perry said. A grunt was heard before an explosion. "I'll find the machine, then tell you the location."

"Okay." Ferb said before Phineas could complain and say they could help with the fight. Ferb knows that Perry, especially since Phineas was _just_ freed, won't let them help.

Phineas gave his stepbrother a look of exasperation, but Ferb just shook his head. They entered the warehouse where the inventions were and the agents spread out, each picking an invention. Once everyone was situated, they nodded at the boys.

"Okay Perry." Phineas said. "The agents are ready. Want me to send them in?"

"Do it Phineas." Perry said. "And you three _stay put_ until I call for you. Understand?"

"Yes Perry." Phineas said reluctantly. "You stay safe."

"Always Phineas." Perry said.

Phineas turned and nodded at the agents. "Per-Agent P said to go in."

The agents nodded, saluted at the three humans and exited the building. Isabella, Phineas and Ferb exchanged looks before sighing, getting off of Rover and sitting down on the ground, placing the baseball launchers next to them.

"And now we wait." Phineas said.

* * *

><p>Perry stifled a laugh at Phineas's last statement. He obviously forgot the earwigs were still on. Perry continued to lead the robotic bulls in destroying the robots when a loud noise sounded. A few seconds later, the freed agents came flooding in, all on their own inventions. Perry smiled, saluting at them in greeting. He flipped his translator off and started directing them on where to go. Five minutes later, Beaker spoke up.<p>

"Perry!" Beaker yelled out, in animal, from his place in the Monster Truck.

"What?" he chattered back, stampeding over more robots.

"We have this." Beaker yelled. "Go and find the leader."

"Take Agent Pinky with you." Carrie meowed from the Beak suit.

Perry looked over and nodded at Pinky. He nodded back and they set their inventions on auto-pilot and hopped off. They ran in the direction where the most robots were guarding and fought their way through. Once past, they entered a dark hallway. They stayed still and listened, then they heard an angry voice, yelling in an English accent. Perry inclined his head in the direction and Pinky nodded. They stuck to the wall and inched their way to the open doorway. Once on either side, Perry counted down on his fingers, and on one, they jumped in. The evil leader, Dr. Walt, Phineas said, was pacing around the room, shouting things into a communicator. Perry took a minute to look over him, but concluded he has never seen this man before in his life. Perry chattered to get his attention.

"Agent P." The leader said, actually a little surprised, then glared. "So this is your doing, I take it."

Perry smirked and nodded.

"I underestimated you." The leader said angrily, shaking his head. "I can't believe I made the same mistake those morons made as well."

Perry chattered and flipped over to him, landing on a chair, so he could look the other man in the eye. All Perry saw was the man who took his boy, and hurt him as well. Even if Phineas said he didn't hurt him, he was still bruised, so Perry was holding this guy responsible for anything he finds wrong with Phineas. The two stared each other down until Dr. Walt broke eye contact.

"You do anything to me, Agent P, and I'll make sure you never see the kid ever again." He threatened.

Perry let out a pretty scary snarl, causing Walt to shrink back some, then smirked. He moved his hand to his locket and turned on the translator.

"You won't be doing _anything_ to my boy, and you wanna know why?" Perry growled out, deriving some satisfaction at seeing the surprise on Walt's face at him speaking. "My boy is already free. As are the other agents you captured, Dr. Walt."

He swallowed down the surprise and went back to glaring. "So you can speak, and you know my name. But there is no way that boy and the agents are free."

"I talked to him myself." Perry said smugly. "And if you don't believe me, just look at the main floor. The agents are here right now."

Walt didn't move, and continued glaring. "This will not end well for you, Agent P." He looked at Pinky too. "You as well."

"It's over, Walt." Perry said.

"No it's not." Walt said. "You might defeat my robots, but I still have the scientists under my control. They're working on my masterpiece, and you won't be able to find them."

"How did you get them under your control?" Perry asked. This was his chance to find the machine.

"With an invention done by Dr. Doofenschmirtz." Walt said, laughing. "Who, I believe, is your nemesis, Agent P."

Perry swallowed down the anger. "Where is this big, bad machine?"

"The Evil-inator?" he said. "Locked in the closet of this room. No way you can get to it." He showed Perry a key that was hanging around his neck. "The only way in is with this key, and you won't be getting it."

Perry hid a smile. That's all he needed to know. He sprung off of the chair and punched the evil doctor right in the face. It obviously took him by surprise. Perry landed in front of him in a crouch before spinning, knocking Walt off his feet with his beaver tail. Pinky stayed back, knowing this was Perry's battle, but ready, just in case. Then he remembered. While Perry was beating the snot out of Dr. Walt, Pinky turned his translator back on and called out to his owner.

"Isa?" Pinky said. "Isabella?"

"Yeah Pinky?" Isabella answered, a smile in her voice.

Pinky smiled. "We found the machine. Perry would be speaking, but he is otherwise, uh, engaged."

"Engaged?" Phineas asked, worried. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Pinky said. "He's just...finally letting out some anger."

"On Dr. Walt?" Phineas guessed, knowing his pet.

"Sí." Pinky answered.

"Anyways," Isabella said. "Where's the machine?"

"In his office." Pinky answered. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yes." Phineas answered. "And I know how to get there without going through the battle that's raging right now. Give us fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Pinky said. "Stay safe."

"You too." Isabella said.

Pinky smiled before looking up and finding Perry. When he did, he almost laughed. Perry was on Dr. Walt's back, a badly bruised and beaten Dr. Walt, handcuffing him. When he felt eyes on him, Perry looked up and over. When he found Pinky, he nodded at him.

"Feel better?" Pinky asked.

Perry grabbed the key that was around Walt's neck. "A little." Perry answered, getting off the unconscious leader. "You tell my boys?"

"And Isabella. They're on their way over." Pinky said. "Phineas said he knew a secret way to get here. They'll be here in fifteen."

"So now we wait." Perry said, repeating what Phineas had said.


	19. Chapter 18

_HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE IT'S OKAY. I ALSO WANTED TO THANK fan-like-irving FOR BEING MY SOUNDBOARD. IT HELPS HAVING SOMEONE TO BOUNCE IDEAS OFF OF! THANKS SO MUCH! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT PART! I LOVE REVIEWS XD! CARPE DIEM!_

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, a rumble from the wall sounded and the two agents were instantly on their feet, prepared for a fight. When the wall slid up, it revealed, not an enemy, but three friends. Perry smiled, and in one flip was in front of Phineas, grabbing and pulling him into a tight hug. Ferb and Isabella exited behind Phineas and went to stand by Pinky, giving the two a moment. Pinky immediately grabbed his owner and pulled her into a hug before pushing her back and looking her over. After Isabella insisted she was fine, Pinky just pulled her into another hug. Ferb gave a small smile at the display before he looked over at Phineas and Perry.<p>

"I am _so_ glad to see you." Perry said, nuzzling Phineas with his head.

Phineas hugged his pet back, dropping the baseball launcher he was holding and ignoring the pain in his side. "You too Perry. I knew you and Ferb would get me. I never doubted."

Perry pulled back some, but gripped Phineas on his arms with his paws. "Well, according to you, you didn't really need our help getting out."

Phineas smiled, then hid a wince, though not well. Perry instantly let go of him and circled around, looking him over. When he saw a bruise forming on Phineas's right arm, he growled, then lifted Phineas's shirt up on a hunch. The animalistic snarl he let out at the sight of the bruise even scared Pinky. Phineas, on the other hand, calmly pushed his shirt down and looked his pet in the eye.

"I am fine Perry." Phineas said, placing his hands on Perry's shoulders. "My bruises will heal." Perry, though still angry, swallowed it down and nodded. He just pulled Phineas into another hug, this one soothing and grateful.

"I just don't like seeing you hurt." Perry murmured against Phineas's shoulder. "If only I-"

"Stop that Perry." Phineas said, still in his pet's hold. "Dwelling on the _what ifs_ will get us nowhere. We need to keep moving forward." Phineas pulled back and looked his pet in the eye, waiting. After a few seconds, Perry nodded. "Good. Now, where is this machine?"

Perry took the key he was holding, grabbed Phineas's unhurt arm and brought him to the locked door. Perry indicated it before unlocking the door and opening it. Inside was a silver and purple machine that _did_ look like something Dr. Doofenschmirtz would build. Perry stepped back, placing the key on the desk, and Phineas and Ferb went in, circling around it. About five minutes later, the boys stopped and nodded.

"We can reverse this." Phineas said. "Right Ferb?" His stepbrother gave a nod. "It'd be helpful if we had the designer of the machine to help, though. Blueprints would also be useful. Who made this?"

"My nemesis." Perry said.

"Dr. D?" Phineas said, and for some reason, he was smiling. "He-"

"Ah, Perry the Platypus." A familiar Drusselstein-accented voice sounded from behind them. "How nice to see you."

Perry, always ready for anything, immediately twirled around to face his nemesis, putting his boys behind him, Pinky doing the same thing with Isabella. Perry was in a defensive crouch, ready to protect his boys with all he was. He was _not_ losing Phineas, not after he just got him back. Perry let out a warning growl that was a lot meaner than anything he'd _ever_ given Doofenschmirtz before and was just about to spring up when he felt arms go around his torso, pick him up and hold him back. He twisted his head and saw it was Phineas.

"What are you doing?" Perry whispered at his owner, squirming around in the hold. He wasn't using his full strength to break it, though. He'd never intentionally hurt his boy.

"I'm trying to stop you." Phineas said. "Trust me and give me a minute, okay?"

Perry let out an irritated growl, but nodded. He trusted both his boys, and if Phineas says he has this, then Perry just has to deal with it. Phineas let him drop back to the ground and stepped around his pet to walk over to Doofenschmirtz. Perry, seeing where his owner was going, immediately lunged forward and grabbed Phineas by the back of his shirt, yanking him backwards. Phineas, undeterred, continued walking forward, but Perry was using his full strength this time, so Phineas didn't get far. Phineas let out a sigh and stopped moving, though looked up at Doofenschmirtz.

Doofenschmirtz gave Phineas an awkward smile. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Thanks to your help, Dr. D." Phineas said with a smile.

"I tried to get you as much as I could without rousing suspicion." Doofenschmirtz explained. "I just didn't know if it was enough."

"It was, trust me." Phineas said with a laugh. "I owe you one."

"For what?" Perry asked in disbelief. He let go of Phineas's shirt, walked around so he was next to his owner and glared up at Doofenschmirtz.

"Perry the Platypus, you can talk?" Doofenschmirtz asked in astonishment. "When did this happen?" Then he narrowed his eyes. "Have you always been able to do this and never answered me back? I would pour my heart out to you and you'd never say a word! I would ask opinions of you and you'd say nothing! I am offended, Perry the Platypus."

Now Perry was stunned. This sounded _exactly_ like his nemesis, not an eviler version.

Phineas looked at Perry's expression and laughed. "I owe him one because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to escape."

"What?!" Perry exclaimed.

Phineas, for the moment, ignored his pet. "I wanted to ask why, Dr. D. Why help me? I thought you worked for him." Phineas pointed at the handcuffed and unconscious Dr. Walt.

"No, no." Doofenschmirtz said, shaking his head. "I only pretended."

"Why?" Phineas asked. "And how?"

Doofenschmirtz looked like he was about to answer, but Perry cut in.

"As much as I'd _really_ love to hear this explanation, we have other priorities at the moment." Perry said. "Namely, the other scientists and robots. I want to get to the other scientists before they finish building whatever it is they're building for Dr. Walt."

"Oh, I turned off the robot-machine ten minutes ago." Doofenschmirtz said, waving a hand. "I think the rest of your agents took care of the remaining ones a little bit ago."

Perry nodded, stunned once again, but called out to one of the agents to confirm.

He tapped the earwig on. "Agent C?" Perry said.

"Yeah Perry?" Carried answered.

"Are the robots all taken care of?" Perry asked.

"Yeah, all of them are destroyed and no new ones are comin'." Carrie said.

"Do you see any of your nemeses?" Perry asked, wanting to confirm what Dr. Walt said.

"No." Carrie answered. "There are no humans down here."

"Okay, that's what I thought." Perry said.

"What about you? Did ya get the leader?" Carrie asked.

"Beaten, handcuffed and unconscious." Perry said with a smile.

"Good." Carrie said. "What do you want us to do now?"

"Just hang on for a bit." Perry said. "I'll tell you guys in a minute."

"Okay." Carrie said before going quiet. Perry tapped his earwig twice, switching it off.

"Okay, the robots are taken care of." Phineas said, speaking when his pet didn't do so. "Do you know where he's keeping the other scientists, Dr. D?"

Doofenschmirtz nodded. "About five miles from here."

"Okay, good." Perry said. "Let's reverse the machine, then go get the scientists."

"Make my Evil-inator into a Good-inator?" Doofenschmirtz asked, confused. "Why? If we were all good, all of you would be out of a job."

"No, not into a Good-inator." Perry said, shaking his head. "I just want the scientists back to their normal levels of evil."

"Oh, okay." Doofenschmirtz said, nodding. "But I don't know how to do that."

"That's okay, Dr. D." Phineas said, patting him on the arm. Perry didn't like that one bit. "Ferb and I got this."

"All we need are some tools." Ferb added. "And the blueprints to this machine."

"I got some tools over here." Doofenschmirtz said, walking over to a corner and picking up a toolbox. "Here." He handed the box to the boys. "But I don't have the blueprints. Dr. Walt destroyed them."

"That's alright." Phineas said. "Thanks for the tools Dr. D." Phineas turned and followed Ferb into the closet, Isabella going in after.

Perry and Pinky stood in front of the door, acting as look out, just in case. Perry was watching Doofenschmirtz as well, just making sure he was telling the truth and really was "normal." So far, it seems he was. Perry looked around the room again while he heard the sounds of tools going on behind him, and Phineas directing Ferb and Isabella. Perry smiled. He was so glad Phineas was back with him. Perry wasn't leaving Phineas's side for awhile, his inner-protective-animal, the side the Agency tried _so_ hard to get rid of, wouldn't let him. Now that things are calm, Perry had time to reflect on something that he's been trying _really_ hard not to think about. There's no way he can keep his boys remembering a secret, not now. All the agents have seen them. Perry had briefly thought about this before he zapped his boys with the Rememberinator, and came to the conclusion that if it's a choice between his boys and the Agency, he was choosing his boys. Their memories aren't getting wiped again, and he won't let his boys get into any danger trying to keep him from the Agency. His boys are more important. But what are they gonna do about Isabella?

"Perry?" Phineas's voice brought Perry out of his thoughts.

He turned to face his boy. "Yeah Phineas?"

"Could you come in here?" Phineas asked from the other side of the machine. "I need your help with something." He paused, letting out a grunt. "Pinky, I need you too."

"Aye." Pinky said, turning and walking into the room.

Perry was about to enter when he remembered Doofenschmirtz. He walked forward, grabbed Doofenschmirtz by his lab coat and dragged him backwards. Doofenschmirtz stuttered out something, but Perry ignored him. He wasn't letting his nemesis out of his sight. While his boys are here, he wasn't trusting Doofenschmirtz, even if Phineas seemed to. His most important job is to protect his boys, and he was going to do so.

"Stay." Perry said, pointing at the spot he dragged Doofenschmirtz to.

Doofenschmirtz started rambling, but Perry ignored him and went over to his owners. Phineas pointed to something and told him to hold it. While the two agents were helping their owners, they totally did not expect what happened next. A few moments later, Doofenschmirtz yelled something, and then the door to the closet slammed closed and locked. Perry dropped what he was holding and ran over to the door, twisting the handle as hard as he could. Nothing.

"Never turn your back on your enemy, Agent P." Dr. Walt's voice drifted through the door. "I'll see you annoyances later, when I'm the ruler of the Tri-State Area!" He laughed manically as he left the room.

Perry banged on the door. "Well this is just great." Perry tapped on his earwig. "Agent C? Agent D? Agent F? Agent B? Agent T?"

Nothing.

Perry let his head bang onto the door. "Great, their earwigs are off."

"Perry?" Phineas asked with concern.

Perry took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. He turned to face his boys. "Everything's okay. I'll find some way out of here. Just keep working on the machine."

"But we could-" Phineas started, but Perry cut him off.

"I'm sure you could, Phineas, but I need the machine done." Perry said, then realized how snappy that sounded. "Sorry. Just, please, focus on that."

Phineas gave his pet a smile. "No problem Perry." Him, Ferb and Isabella went back to work while Pinky walked over to Perry. Doofenschmirtz stayed where Perry told him to.

"What are you thinking?" Pinky asked.

Perry stood back from the door and looked it over. "I'm pretty sure, if both of us do it, we can kick the door off its hinges."

"You can." Phineas called out from behind the machine.

"What?" Perry asked, walking around to face his owner.

"Ferb and I did the math." Phineas said. "Perry, if you aim your kicks at the upper-middle area-"

"-and Pinky, if you aim your kicks in the lower-middle area-" Ferb continued.

"-you should be able to generate enough pressure to force it off the hinges." Phineas finished, then looked down. "But it's just a suggestion."

Perry stared at his two owners before letting out a smile and hugging both of them. "You boys are absolute geniuses."

Phineas smiled and ruffled Perry's fedora. "Thanks Perry." Ferb just pat him on the back, then they got back to work.

"Ready to do this?" Perry asked Pinky.

"Of course." Pinky said, crouching down.

Perry nodded, backed up a few steps, then crouched as well. On the count of three, they both sprang up and kicked their designated spots, then landed back on the ground. They repeated this a few more times before their last kick hit perfectly and the door slammed onto the ground, Perry and Pinky on top of it. They high-fived in triumph. They got out.

* * *

><p><em>HA, PROBABLY THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA GET THE EXPLANATION AS TO WHY DOOF IS "NORMAL", BUT NO! I'M GONNA MAKE YA SUFFER SOME MORE! MWAHAHAHA! TEHEE! WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD? BAD? LET ME KNOW! CARPE DIEM!<em>


End file.
